Inner Power
by Selena Cloud
Summary: Amber has been under her 'father' ever since she was born. But when the power rangers get in there way. Will amber go to the light? What will be hidden under her powers? Its time for a memory Amber will soon uncover with her two cousins
1. Prelude to a Storm

**A/N: Hey people, its meee. Anyway this story came out cuz of two things. A book and powers rangers. XD anyway this is a good one and I hope you like and Nature's chapter is almost ready k?**

**~Inner Power~**

~_Sometimes learning you heart and listening to it can help feel the real you...~_

A ship slowly goes to earth, a teen girl wearing a black short dress with black star tattoos on her forehead and black shoes looks at the window and smiles evilly. Her flowing brown curly hair move due to the wind.

"Its time to descent the troops" a dark powerful said coming up to her "You ready for the battle?"

The girl turned and smiled at the person speaking "Wouldn't miss it for the world, father" she said before walking with him to the others.

'This world will soon belong to my father' thought the girl darkly.

The teenager stood by two other girls who were her cousins and they disappeared into dark smoke. They appeared next to the man with two other monsters. She smirked ready for the battle.

"Lother..." said a voice before a man appeared before the group.

"The dark energy had strong in you" said the man who was the Sensei of the wind ninja academy.

"It had to grow" said Lother smirking along with the others.

"It has been a while" said Sensei.

"Armies take a while" answered Lother "And now is the time for revenge"

"Zurgane and Amber...proceed" ordered Lother.

"Yes father" Amber said coldly before they disappeared in a white light.

Amber and others appeared again in front of the students of the wind ninja academy. They took one step before Amber turned her head at her cousin.

"Kapri proceed" ordered Amber.

"Calzax!" yelled Kapri before man sized monsters appeared before them. Each of there heads show the letter S and all of them were black and red and white. The fight had begun. One students charged at Amber but she swiftly dodged it and kicked the student on the stomach causing the student to fall back. She smirked before walking away.

Amber stopped and closed her eyes and a dark flame appeared before her hands. She opened them up and smirked before she throw the dark energy at the students causing them to fly back. She turned to the green monster.

"Now Choobo!" ordered Amber

"Goodbye Wind Ninja Academy" declared Choobo before he release blue electric bubbles. The bubbles flew to the students trapping them in each one and flying to Lother's ship. Amber look at the school as it was being torn apart. She smirked before disappearing in black smoke.

**~Inner Power~**

"Good work, daughter" said Lother as Amber smirked. She bowed her head before walking away to her room which she was staying. She walked over to the watcher so she could see earth before she gasped.

"More students? Those idiots!" hissed Amber before walking away to see her father.

"Father we hav-" started Amber before she was cut off.

"More students, I know..." said Lother

Amber nodded in respect before standing next to Kapri and Marah.

"General Zurgane" stated Lother standing up.

"Sir" said Zurgane listening carefully

"I want you to make certain that the zone is clear. I want nothing left standing. Nothing!" ordered Lother as he nodded and walked away. Amber walked away to her room to watch the fight.

Her eyes glowed dark black before the lasers fired one red laser towards the once ninja school. She saw them run before she hissed and the lasers fired again. One she didn't she them. She growled and she stopped glowing.

"So close" she hissed under her breath.

**~Inner Fears~**

After the battle, Amber growled as dark energy appeared in her hands.

"Power rangers?" she hissed " YOU have to be kidding me!"

She quickly calmed down before she looked out her window.

'Power rangers...Seems we might have a challenge'

~To be continued~


	2. Theres no I in team

**A/N: Hey people time for next chapter of her quest! XD**

**~Inner Power~**

Amber looks out of the window of her room in the ship motionless at she looked at earth. She sighed and frowned before going back to the dream shes been having for the past nights.

_~Vision~_

_"By the power will you get, you will find the right path... my daughter..."_

_~Real~_

"Ugh i gotta get that out of my head..." Amber said covering her face in the mirror.

"Amber!" a dark voice called out to her from the entrance of her room causing Amber to shape up and turn around.

"Yes Father?" Amber asked bowing to him with respect for him.

"I need you to go to earth with Marah and Kapri to make sure they stay on task" Lother ordered "And destroy parts of the city while your at it"

Amber smirked "Yes father"

Lother smirked at her daughter before walking away. Amber eyes glowed before her clothes changed to a black short dress with black boots. Her hair in a pony tail up to the end of her neck. Her lips now covered in red lip gloss. She smirked before walking out.

**~Inner Power~**

White smoke appeared from a dark alley before it dissolved showing Amber smirking evilly. She walked away out of the alley and walked around the normal humans showing normal emotion. She walked normally until she stopped a few feet away from the store Storm Charges. She look at Kapri and Marah who were fighting again while being stuck together. She rolled her eyes before shooting a fire ball at them causing them to gasp.

"Thats enough" Amber hissed "Its time to show the chaos"

Kapri nodded before she brought up her phone and pressed a button. Soon a magnet monster appeared before Amber's eyes. She smirked before she snapped her fingers and her clothes from last time went on her. She looked at the monster.

"Do your thing" she ordered as he nodded before he went to attack. Amber smirked as she flew up in the air. She raised her hands as dark fire balls appeared above her hands. She raised her left arm before throwing it at the humans causing them to scream and run away. She laughed before she saw a teen run to see the monster. She knew it had to be the red ranger.

"So, whats up with this?" he asked.

"I say" the monster responded "I think Im lost, could you tell me where I may find the Power Rangers HQ?"

Amber rolled her eyes. Was this monster stupid? Kapri and Marah who still struggling was able to see what was going on.

"Hes a ranger!" Kapri yelled.

"Get him!" Amber hissed as she threw another fire ball at the humans and watching them scream. Amber landed swiftly to the ground before she lift one of the little girls in the air.

"Well... aren't you a cutie" Amber said in a cute firm voice before it turned cold and mean "Why i dont change that?"

She was about to throw a fire ball at her when a blue blast slammed itself to her chest causing her to lose her control and fall to the ground. Her eyes glowed red as she stood and glared at the people which it came from. The yellow and blue ranger. She hissed coldly like a snake before she flew up in the air and made it look like she disappeared. She watched from the shadows as the rangers defected the monster. She smirked before disappearing in black smoke.

**~Inner Power~**

After the battle, Amber fell asleep in her bedroom when she fell into her dreams.

_"Amber..."_

_Amber looked at herself. Her hair was straight. She was wearing a white dress with short white heels. She looked around for the voice again as she heard again._

_"Amber...come to me..."_

_Amber gasped at the voice again before she spoke up._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Come to me... and remember..."_

Amber woke up with the gasp. Who was that voice? It seemed so familiar to her. Is there something for had forgotten. She looked out of her window in deep thought.

~To be continued~ 


	3. Looming Thunder

**Commerical:**

**A girl with shiny blonde hair walks into the house of Anubis. She smiles at the sight before looking straight into your eyes.**

**"My name is Brooklyn. See me in house of Anubis season 3" she said smiling before she raised her right hand and placed it over her right eye.**

**"Sibuna.."**

**~Back to the** **fanfiction~**

**~Inner Power~**

Amber walked through the halls of the ship until she walked into the throne room with Lother sitting smiling evilly. Amber bowed in respect.

"You called father?" Amber asked crossing her arms as two rangers came into her view. One ranger was crimson and the other was navy. Her eyes went wide slightly and a fire ball appeared in her hands.

"Calm down Amber" Lother said "These rangers are gonna help"

"Help?" Amber asked looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Lother nodded before he smirked causing Amber to look at the rangers. She looked at the symbols. She looked at them in surprise.

"Thunder rangers?" Amber said looking at Lother who nodded and laughed while the thunder rangers stand emotionless. Amber stayed silent as he laughed.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber watched from her mirror as Hunter and Blake met Dustin and talked with him before Dustin had to leave. While he was walking through the forest. Amber smirked before saying the one word.

"Kelzacks"

A small flash of red light went into Amber's mirror before she closed it and walked to the mirror. She snapped her fingers before she was in a white light and then it dissolved showing her in white and black tank top with a black skirt and black shoes. She smiled at her outfit before walking out.

**~Inner Power~**

"I need a monster that will destroy the power rangers once and for all!" Lother declared to the team as Amber walked into the room. She smirked causing Lother to look at her before nodding once to let her speak.

"I know a monster who is really good to digging this up" Amber said smirking "He will be glad to help"

Lother smirked before speaking "Very well. Thunder Rangers"

Amber turned to see the Thunder Rangers standing by her before she stepped back.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber watched from the sight lines as the new mole monster fought the rangers. She smirked as the yellow ranger failed into protecting his friends. She crossed her arms.

"This is interesting" she said before she closed her eyes 'Time to depart, mole'

She told him in mind control before he nodded once in the battle and escaped. Amber walked away from the battle as the rangers were left confused.

**~Inner Power~**

_"Amber...you must find it..."_

_Amber looked around the places in her dreams before speaking. _

_"Find what? And who are you!" Amber shouted into the air.  
_

_"You will find out soon. Find the silver necklace... in the gem of worlds..."_

Amber woke up with a gasp as she came back into the real world. She carefully put her hands on the chest and took deep breaths to calm down. She looked around before she came into deep thought.

The gem of worlds? This is a lot to take in. And whats this has to do with her? She got up from her bed and grabbed a book and carefully started to read until the book started to glow. She gasped and dropped it.

The book opened and turned pages on its own until it stopped. Amber walked slowly to the book and looked at the page.

"The crypt of gems..." she said slowly "Maybe the person in my dreams is giving me the location"

"Amber" Marah's voice scared Amber. She quickly picked up the book and closed it before turning around.

"Hm?" she said to Marah crossing her arms.

"Lother wants a word" Marah said before she walked away. Amber nodded and she place the book into a small bag before walking into the center.

**~Inner Power~**

"Your little monster failed to kill me" Lother shouted at his daughter.

Amber held her head down in shame "Im sorry father, it wont happen again" she said quickly.

"Its a good thing we have a plan B" Lother said as the Thunder Rangers came into view as he laughed evilly. Amber looked up before she walked over to the Thunder Rangers.

"I suggest you do not fail him. Its a bad thing" she warned as the crimson ranger nodded.

**~Inner Powers~**

"The crypt of gems has the most powerful gems in the world. One has the light gem, another dark gem, and the memory necklace. All together in one tome in the crypt" Amber said as she read the page. She took a deep breath before deciding. She would sneak out of the ship and go to this place for that necklace. She doesnt know why she is doing this. But she felt like it meant something to her. So she has to get it. Its time for her mystery...

~to be continued~


	4. Thunder Rangers Part 1

**A/N: Hey people! XD Ready for another one of these? Its time for the series to continue... And also someone joins... not now tho but who...?**

**~Inner Power~**

"Attack!" a female voice shouted as kelzacks began to spawn in different locations around one female. The female was wearing a black tank top with a red and black stripped skirt. Her shiny black hair straight to the toe. Her eyes lost in evil. Her red lipstick lips smiled as the kelzecks attacked the humans until she heard something fire. She jumped up into the air as the the white blast missed her and hit the ground sidewalk with force. She landed on the ground swiftly before turned around to see the rangers.

"Your attack ends Amber!" Tori hissed at the girl. Amber smirked before she titled her head

"Why, this attack has only started. Soon you will be destroyed anyway hahaha" Amber said smiling evilly before firing a blast at the trio before disappearing along with the kelzacks.

**~Inner Power~**

Meanwhile, in a high ice mountains a female ninja with a white silver line walked smoothly into the snow. Part of her brown hair flew in the breeze as she walked. Her symbol shows the power of snow bear. She walked through the cave with ease before she disappeared.

**~Lother** **Lair~**

Amber reappeared in a flash of red light before she sighed in defect. She walked towards her room before she snapped her fingers. Her body glowed in a golden light before it dissolves showing her in a yellow tank top with blue short jeans and black boots. Her hair wrapped in a ponytail with no makeup to be seen. She sighed before disappearing again.

**~The Crypt~  
**

Amber opened her eyes to see a beautiful sight. A golden door was open before her as she lifted her hands. A golden light was shown causing to be blinded for a second before she gotten used to it. She took a deep breath before entering the crypt. Her eyes opened again, the tome was surrounded by gold, silver, etc. It was everywhere she could reach.

"Oh man this stuff is everywhere..." She wined "How in heck am I supposed to find a necklace?"

"_The necklace will be there when it shows it self..."_

Amber gasped at the familiar voice she heard. She turned around to see a ninja with a blue outline across her belt . Her mask showed a snow bear symbol on it. Amber felt like attacking physically however she felt like she had a connection with her. The ninja swiftly walked towards her. Her voice sounded warm and kind.

"You beginning to understand well Amber..." she said, her voice filled her power and trust.

"Your the one who had been in my dreams?" Amber asked hoping she solved this.

"Yes, correct"

"Well...why did you send me here?" Amber asked confused as she laid her hand on a golden keychain. Only it wasnt that. It was the necklace. She turned and gasped in amazement before picking it up and settled it on her neck.

"All will tell the clues left to guide you..." said the ninja before disappeared.

"Hey wait!" Amber called before she sighed and walked out.

**~Inner Power~**

"What could this mean?" Amber asked herself as she stared at the necklace.

"Does this effect me?"

~To be continued~

**A/N: Yesssss! I HAD DONE ITTT! Sorry Im late school work... anyway hope you like it**


	5. Thunder Rangers Part 2

**A/n: Its time... for the thing to continue! Enjoy! **

**~Inner Power~**

Amber watched from her window as the mega zord was destroyed. She couldn't smirk or smile. She was two busy in her thoughts. Who was that women? Her memories...were they a lie?...

She couldn't process her thinking straight. Kapri noticed her stress first hand and looked at her.

"You alright?" she asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Amber looked at her before doing a fake smirk.

"Never better" she said while smirking "we might finally be able to get earth"

Kapri smiled before nodding "Yea" she said "This might be the end of the rangers"

**~Inner Power~**

"Shes starting to have doubts..." whispered a female voice as the same ninja from before sat on a rock in a snowy mountain. The ninja's hands carefully placed themselves onto the mask and they took it off carefully. The women's features were the same type of skin. Her brown hair up to her shoulders. Her eyes gleamed in the snow. She walked towards to a silver mirror. Her right palm touching the shiny glass. She smiled.

"She will know the truth" said the women.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber looked at the necklace she found before she remember what happened hours ago...

_"The necklace will be there when it shows it self..."_

_Amber gasped at the familiar voice she heard. She turned around to see a ninja with a blue outline across her belt . Her mask showed a snow bear symbol on it. Amber felt like attacking physically however she felt like she had a connection with her. The ninja swiftly walked towards her. Her voice sounded warm and kind._

_"You beginning to understand well Amber..." she said, her voice filled her power and trust._

_"Your the one who had been in my dreams?" Amber asked hoping she solved this._

_"Yes, correct"_

_"Well...why did you send me here?" Amber asked confused as she laid her hand on a golden key chain. Only it wasn't that. It was the necklace. She turned and gasped in amazement before picking it up and settled it on her neck._

_"All will tell the clues left to guide you..." said the ninja before disappeared._

Amber shook her head from the memory.

"Why do I even have to know about this..." Amber sighed.

"Know about what?" asked a female voice.

Amber gasped softly before she turned around to see Marah who had her arms crossed and her eyebrows were raised. She was wearing a red jewel strapless top with black pants and black boots. Her hat was off for a while so her curly brown hair was out.

"Its n-" she started before a white light shot out from the necklace blinding the two teens. Amber dropped the necklace as the light started to dissolve. As it did, writing appeared on Amber's walls in glittery bold letters.

**'To who seeks the next part. The scrolls reveal the next chapter...'**

After the light was gone Amber looked at the words before Marah looked at Amber.

"Ok you better start talking" Marah said glaring at Amber "Cuz you pretty much cant cover this"

**~Inner Power~**

Tori was walking on the beach thinking about what happened earlier today. With the Megazord being almost destroyed for good and almost losing her power ranger powers. That's a lot for a teen to be careful of.

"Hey" a voice said "What no hello?"

Tori turned around and saw Blake who was smiling at her while Hunter was standing next to him with his arms crossed.

"Sorry" she apologized smiling "My mind is somewhere else"

"Yeah," Blake agreed "rough day?"

"Yeah" Tori answered "Oh and thanks for helping me and my friends out there"

"Oh yeah, don't mention it" Blake said as he smiled at the teen "Anytime"

"Ill keep that in mind" Tori said blushing a bit.

"Cool"

Tori blushed even more as she bit her lip slightly and softly.

"Ill catch you later?" she asked as Blake nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing" he replied.

Tori smiled and waved before walking away leaving Hunter and Blake to talk.

"Wow" said Hunter to Blake smirking "Smooth, you have to show me your moves sometime".

Blake rolled his eyes and smacked his brother lightly on the stomach before they continued to walk away.

**~Inner Power~**

"So your trying to go into some quest to get a memory you lost?" Amber looked down knowing Marah probably would say 'But didn't Lother told you already?' or 'This isn't true you already have everything you needed to know. Stop messing with this. It might be a trick' right about after she nodded. However Marah's words surprised her.

"Ok I might sound crazy. However I think this whole quest thing might be on to something" Marah replied

"So you wont tell anyone?" Amber asked a little hopeful.

"Alright I wont, However I want to help" Marah said as Amber nodded.

"Done"

Marah smiled before she looked at the writing.

"So where do we start looking for these scrolls..."

**~Inner Power~**

**Commercial/New Story alert: (coming soon) How would you feel if you moved to new town. Have to make new friends...maybe even have a new crush. Well this new town for Megan Macklin will do more than have her worry about that...How would you feel if you were chosen to be a ranger after finding a strange gem? Takes place in Power Rangers Dino Thunder...**

**~To be continued~**

**A/N: Time for new things! Coming soon Yay! But first I need to plan. Bye now!**


	6. Thunder Rangers Part 3

**A/N: Hey people time for next chapter into Amber's World...**

**~Inner Power~**

_"Amber..."_

_Amber knew that voice from the moment she heard it. She turned around looked at the same women in the same ninja suit walk towards her._

_"Hello again" Amber said trying not reveal the fake kindness inside of her. However the ninja caught that and did a smile under her mask. The women extended her hand causing a white light to shine on her hands._

_"Its time for you to find the first scroll. This scroll reveals your old self..."_

_"My old self?" Amber asked confused "What do you mean?"_

_"You will see soon..." replied the ninja before the light dissolved showing a white ring._

_"This will guide you on your first scroll..."_

**~Inner Power~**

Amber opened her swiftly before her eyes were now on the ring in her hands. She raised an eyebrow before she changed into her normal clothes and walked out. She walked in the center of the ship to see music playing and everyone dancing. She did a giggle as Choobo and Zurgane did crazy dance moves.

"Oh Amber your up!" Kapri cheered coming over to her. Kapri was always in that same evil outfit. She only does normal stuff if shes goes to earth. Which might be the reason why guys on earth find her attractive. Amber did a small wave before she looked at the computer screen above them. Hunter and Blake were walking in the forest of lost ninja with a sphere in Hunter's hands. She looked closer at the sphere to see Sensei trapped inside. She smirked.

"This is splendid" Amber said smiling as Kapri did the same.

"Yes soon Lother will have everything and we will control it with him" Kapri cheered with happiness as she said those words. Amber could have sworn she saw Kapri's eye glow dark red as she looked at her. But she quickly shook her head from the image and walked away.

"Hey um Marah" Amber asked before Marah looked at her "I need your help"

**~Inner Power~**

"See I knew there was something about Blake and Hunter" Shane hissed as he looked at the screen of the computer Cam was working on.

"Man, you dont need to say 'I told you so'. I mean I feel bad enough already" Dustin said worrying about his master who taught him...well some things...

"Thats them" Cam said pointing at a red dot on the screen "My father enclosed himself in a energy sphere before he was captured. That will protect him and allow us to track his location within 25 mile radius."

"But he cant transform" Shane pointed out "Or use his ninja powers, can he?"

"No" Cam said frowning "And his about to go out of range"

"Why are they taking him out to the middle of the forest?" Dustin asked confused on the location they saw on the screen.

"Found it!" Tori said smiling "The mountain of lost ninjas!"

**~Inner Power~**

"Your sure the mountain of lost ninjas is where this is from?" Amber asked while Marah was looking at the ring.

"Im sure as the symbol on here" Marah said as she gave the ring back to Amber. Amber nodded before she thought of something.

"The thunder rangers are in there with the wind rangers...We get sneak in without them attacking us" She pointed out. Marah nodded in agreement.

"You right" she said before she smiled "Time for my fashion designs to go to work!"

Amber rolled her eyes as Marah began to show her crazy outfits. Which she shook her head before a ninja outfit with a mask caught her eye. She pointed at the mask ninja outfit as she smiled.

Marah nodded before she gave the outfit to Amber before Marah found her own outfit. The two were ready to sneak in...

**~Inner Power~**

After Lother was hit by the energy from the gem of soul he moved back in pain. He growled before he raised his hands ready to attack unknowing two figures were watching.

"Should we help" one whispered.

"No way we cant" whispered the other one.

"Come on please"

"Ok fine"

The two figures moved from the shadows before two ninja girls were shown in masks. One girl was wearing a amber colored ninja suit with a mask covering her face. The other was wearing a pink colored ninja suit with a pink mask. There brown hair was out and free and there eyes was looking at Lother.

The one in amber raced in front of the rangers before she placed a protective shield around them causing the attack from Lother to bounce back at him causing him to disappear. The two ninjas looked at the pair.

"Wow...that was so cool!" Dustin cheered "They totally saved us"

"Who are they?" Tori asked confused.

The two ninjas quickly ran off before the rangers could say other word. After the rangers had left the two ninjas walked back in the cave. One of the ninja removed there masks to show Amber.

"Ok there gone" Amber said as the other ninja removed her mask to show Marah.

"I cant believe you made me to that" Marah said sighing.

"It was a sense! Its like I had to okay..." Amber said before the ring on her finger glowed. Then two spirits appeared. One male and one female.

"Hello girls" said the female spirit smiling at them

"Wow..." Marah said in amazement.

"You seemed to follow the quest so far" said the male spirit.

"Yeah" Amber gumbled "And I don't know why. Why do I have to do these?"

"To get your true memories..." whispered the female spirit before Amber and Marah felt light headed before they both fainted

_~Flashback~_

_Amber and Marah as little girls ran across the meadow smiling and having fun with two other girls. The sky turned black causing the girls to look confused before Lother stood before them._

_"Time for you girls to be useful" he said before Amber felt light headed._

**~Real World~**

Amber eyes flew open as the vision ended and the spirits were gone. She looked at Marah who was confused as well.

"Lother...he did something to us..." Marah breathed out as Amber nodded before she spoke.

"But...what?"

**~To be continued~**


	7. The Truth Part 1

**A/N: Ok bad news first. Amber is not gonna be in Return of Thunder because she is going to have her own mission.**

**~Inner Power~**

_"Looks like your starting to learn"_

_Amber turned around at the same woman and nodded._

_"Yeah..."_

_"But that will have to wait. You and your sisters will have to complete a task"_

_"Wait...Kapri has to be in this?! She will never go with this"_

_"Make up a story"_

_"Ok ok...and what task?" Amber asked_

_"A Power ranger task" the women answered simply "All three of you will meet me at the snow cave"_

_"Ill try"_

Amber woke up with a yawn as she sighed knowing of the task. She ran to Marah's room and shook Marah awake. Marah looked at her and yawned before she looked at her.

"I have another task. We need to bring Kapri with us" Amber said

"Are you nuts? She will never go with us"

"Not if we have a plan" Amber said smiling.

**~Inner Power~**

"Ok so what is this plan about?" Kapri asked as they walked up the snowy mountain.

"You'll see" Amber said smiling.

"Yeah" Marah said smiling until they reached the top. Then the ninja appeared before them. Before Kapri had a chance to speak the ninja raised her hand and the negative energy was removed from her.

"Wha-What.." Kapri asked confused "What happened?"

"Kapri...are you alright?" Marah asked "What did you do?"

"I removed the bad energy that was controlling her mind." the ninja replied.

"Bad energy?" Amber asked. The ninja nodded before she took off her mask. It was a female with brown eyes, red shiny straight hair flowing in the breeze due to the wind. Her lips were pulled into a small smile.

"My name is Sapphire, and now its time for your task to begin" she said.

"The task of what?" Amber asked.

"Of gaining your true memories and gaining a gift of power" said Sapphire before she started to glow bright.

Amber gasped as she felt the brightest red light on her. She covered her eyes from the intense light. Before she blacked out.

"Your task begins now..." Sapphire voice said before her senses were cut off.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber and her cousins woke up in a strange place.

'Where...' she thought 'are we?'

~to be continued~


	8. The Truth Part 2

**A/N: I decided to put Amber in the power rangers past in one chapter but not this one. Ready?**

**~Inner Power~**

"What is this place?" Marah asked in a confused voice. She looked at her clothes before she gasped along with Kapri who was still in a daze.

"And what on Earth are we wearing!" she exclaimed. Amber shook her head. She was wearing a amber colored shirt with a red stripped jacket and blue short pants. She had brown boots on her toes to go with the outfit. Her brown hair wrapped in a pony tail. Marah on the other hand was wearing a orange tank top with blue jeans and blue sneakers. Her hair was in curly and shiny than normal. Kapri was wearing a pink sweater with a pink stripped skirt and glittery shoes.

"This is super werid" Marah said as Amber sighed.

"We better look around. Maybe we could ask for directions" Amber said before the three girls walked along the roads. Amber then gasped as she saw herself playing around some kids and along with her is Kapri and Marah.

"That was...us..." Kapri breathed out in horror.

"When we were happy" Amber whispered

"Our old times..." Marah said smiling as tears formed into her eyes. Amber as a little girl smiled at her little cousins. They giggled and played tag and told secrets to one another.

"Ok kids, time to go" said a women. Amber, herself looked at the women.

"Whos that?" Kapri asked.

"I...I dont know" Marah answered "Amber?"

"She's.." Amber trailed off "I know her somehow...I just cant...know it"

"_Its your mother..._"

The girls turned around from the voice to see Sapphire in her ninja outfit. Amber glared at her.

"Why did you bring us here?" she asked narrowing her eyes. Sapphire looked unfazed.

"Your about to see the true death of your mother. Remember your father saying she died due to the Head ninja of the wind ninja academy?" Sapphire said.

Amber took a step back "How do you kn-"

Kapri interrupted her "Who's that with that women?"

Marah gasped "Is..that?"

Amber looked at the man with the mask "Father"

The women looked at Lother with hate "What are you doing here? Your darkness is not aloud here"

Lother smirked "Well this darkness needs to have an army"

Lother looked at kid versions of Marah, Kapri and Amber.

The women looked at the kids in shock and glared at Lother with anger "No...**YOU **are not going to take my daughter or nieces" she growled before Lother grabbed her by the neck.

Lother narrowed his eyes "You have been a pain" he hissed before Amber heard a slight snap and the women fell down. No longer moving...Marah shook her head in disbelief while Kapri stood there stunned. Amber on the other hand had one of her hands covering her mouth as if she was afraid she was gonna throw up. Lother...did this...so what is she to him?

Lother then looked at their kid versions "Why hello my nieces"

Amber gasped "Hes my uncle? He brainwash me!"

Sapphire looked at the three girls who were in disbelief "You are now starting to know the truth"

Kapri crossed her arms "This whole time. We have been with a evil dude who is our uncle. But me and Kapri knew about the uncle part. But...why lie to Amber?"

Amber looked at Kapri "To get to the Wind ninja in the heart"

Sapphire nodded "Exactly"

"So that means...the wind ninja is my dad"

**~Inner Power~**

After the journey back home Amber saw that her father lost and kicked Choobo out of the group. She glared at Lother when he wasn't looking with Kapri and Marah behind her. They now know the truth. And they need a plan to stop him.

~To be continued~

**THEY KNOW THE TRUTHHHHHH! XD! What will happen?**


	9. Whats next? coming soon

"**My name is Amber and my story continues..."**

**~Flash~**

**"Im...Julia" Amber lied to Shane as she did a smile to cover her tracks. **

**~Flash~**

**"You would use this ring to unlock new powers" Sapphire said gently to Amber as she held the ring in her hands.**

**~Flash~**

**"Marah? What are you doing here?" Amber asked her cousin in shock.**

**"Well..." Marah started to say...**

**~Flash~**

**"Im not just a normal girl" said Amber as as she got into a stance.**

**~Flash~**

**"I will fight for my family" Amber said to Sensei "father.."**

**~Flash~**

**"Fire storm! Ranger form! Ha!"**

**"Power of Flames!"**

**~Flash~**

**"Brother..." whispered Amber in tears**

**~Coming soon...~**


	10. New Start

**Here is the new chapter in Amber's new life.**

**~Inner Power~**

Amber had to find away to get time away from her 'father'. Maybe going to earth and looking around the planet might help with her new leaf. She had to see why Lother wanted to take over it so bad. She closed her eyes and her body started to glow a bright red before it dissolved showing her a white tank top with a blue jacket with blue jeans and black boots. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and her make up was natural. No one...not even the power rangers will know its her. She hoped.

"Here goes nothing" she said before she snapped her fingers and then...

_Poof!_

She was gone...

**~Inner Power~**

She was on earth for a while and she already loved the place. She walked around blue bay harbor exploring the food places, shopping, reading and taking pictures. Then she stumbled onto another store. Storm Charges.

'Hmm...Ill stop by this one as well' she thought before she entered the store. She looked up and saw a male teen struggling to hold the third box in his hand. She sighed before she caught the box easily before he could drop it.

"Thanks" he said before he settled the last two boxes on the ground beside two more boxes. Amber sighed before she placed the box she was carrying with the others.

"Thanks for helping them out with those boxes" a women said as Amber turned to see a red headed female. She did a soft smile before she said 'no problem' in the kindest voice she could ever have "I never caught your name?"

Amber thought for a second. She cant use her real name. Then she thought of something.

"I'm Julia" she lied as she did a smile in greeting.

"Kelly" said the women before she looked at her "You new around here?"

Amber nodded "Yea, I've been looking for a new start. I'm looking for a job here that can help with that" she lied. Kelly smiled.

"Well theres a job opening here. You can have a job here" Kelly offered. Amber looked shocked. She just meet this women and shes already being nice. Maybe this planet isn't so bad...

"Ill accept" Amber said as Kelly nodded before she introduced her workers. Amber tried to hide her shock. Three power rangers are near her. Oh geez...She might be in trouble if they found out who she was. But she tried to mask it by her voice and how she acts. Then Dustin invited her, Hunter and Blake with there motocross bike. Even though she didn't have one Hunter offered her a ride. She was a bit nervous when she was offered the ride however she went with it. Maybe if she gets close to the rangers she might be able to help them some how.

As the motocross bike speed to a stop Amber could have sworn she felt a dark energy source. She shook her head. Its couldn't have been Lother or Kapri and Marah. She sat on the bike as Blake and Hunter talked for a moment before she saw Choobo and gasped.

"Well well, if isn't the fire girl" Choobo said with a smirk in his voice.

"Fire girl?" Blake said looking at Amber who glared at Choobo.

"What do you want Choobo" Amber demanded with venom in her voice. Blake and Hunter looked at her. How the heck did she know him?

"Hmmm, let me think...Revenge" Choobo yelled as he fired a yellow laser at them causing them to dodge it. Amber looked at him with hate before he eyes started to glow red. Fire then begin to show in her hands. Blake and Hunter looked at her before she ordered.

"Morph now, unless you want to stare at me all day" she said before the two nodded.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger form! Ha!"

"Power of Thunder!"

The three of them got into a stance before Choobo smirked.

"Here let me give you a hand"

Then his backpack opened up to reveal three large hands. It grabbed all three of them. Amber tried to use her powers but the power of the hands were to strong for her. She growled before all three of them were pulled into the backpack. Amber was collapsed on the ground as the thunder rangers tried to protect her in Choobo's world.

"Why are you protecting her, she is Lother's daughter" Choobo says before he disappeared.

"He wasnt my dad and never will be!" Amber shouted before she started to cry. Blake looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"He killed my mother and took control of me and my cousins. We found out and we are planning to escape for the good side" Amber said wiping her tears.

"So you were played as well" Hunter said before once again they were attacked. It wasnt long before they were released from his world into the real world. Amber took a minute to get up.

"Remind me to take a shower" she groaned.

"You guys okay" said a voice as Amber turned to see the wind rangers.

"Were fine" Hunter said.

"You have to get outta here its not save" said the blue ranger to Amber. But she shook her head and smirked.

"Im not a normal girl who runs away" She said as a fire ball appeared in her hands. She then disappeared and then re appeared behind Choobo and fired a fire ball at him causing him to cry out in pain.

"Thats for putting me in a box!" she said as the rangers began to attack. Amber sat from the side lines as the rangers fought and destroyed him once and for all. She smiled and was about to leave when a voice stopped her.

"Hold it" said a female voice. Amber turned and saw the rangers.

"We have to say thank you" said the yellow ranger "We could have been toast"

"Its no big deal" Amber said looking down "Im just following my heart this time"

"Well your doing the right choice" said Hunter with a smile "Why dont you come with us"

Amber looked at him in shock "No I couldn't... Lother might kill me"

"He already would considering you helped us" Blake pointed out. Amber sighed...He was right after all.

"Alright" she said as she took the red rangers hand "Ill go"

**~to be continued~**


	11. A Samurai's Journey Part 1

**Ready for Amber's new transformation in life? Here it is...**

**~Inner Power~**

They took Amber to Ninja Ops with her being held by Hunter just in case she was still up to no good. She stayed silent. She didn't know what to say until she arrived inside. A male teen walked up to them in shock and angry.

"What are you guys doing!" he demanded "This is Lother's slave! She might-"

"Thats enough Cam" Sensei cut him off "She is no longer with them. Do you remember now Amber?"

She nodded with a smile on her face before a tear slipped out of her eye "Father"

The other rangers gasped in shock as Amber quickly went over to then genuine pig and held it in her arms "Im so sorry, I really am"

"Its quite alright" said her father "Now I think you should meet your brother"

Amber nodded and stood up to face Cam. He looked at her.

"I never thought it would be real" he said "We thought you were-"

"Dead?" Amber guessed as she hugged him "I know...I was lost to...Its so nice to see you again...brother..."

Cam hugged her back as she began to let tears slip out of her. Her body then began to glow a bright red as she felt a warm spark in her heart. Her clothes, hair, and body began to change. Her brown hair now beginning to change to blonde. Her skin now shiny as the warm spark in her heart. She was now wearing a white short dress up to her knees with white socking and black shoes. Her hazel eyes now blue. She smiled as the glow began to disappear. The rangers looked at her with a smile.

"Your true self" Sensei said as I smiled. I was now who I wanted to be. I was now...me.

I never been happier!

**~Inner Power~**

It took her a while for her to get use to the new look and her new life however Amber was able to get her new life together. She was mostly friends with Tori and Hunter. Those two were the ones she was close to. Well besides...Hunter who she had a crush on for about a month. Tori was teasing her about it and wanted her to tell him but Amber denies every time. Anyway, she was glad when the rangers got a new zord to combine their zords together. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was on its way. But she decides to shake it.

_**~Next Day~**_

"There's no way dude. There's no way he does it" Hunter said making Amber roll her eyes.

"Hes a ninja master. he could pretty much break you in half" Amber commented.

"Quiet! A little respect for the master!" Shane hissed while forcing himself to focus.

"Now watch closely rangers" Sensei said before he broke the bricks in half causing the rangers to look at him in shock and amazement. Sensei nodded once at Amber before she let out a break and did the same to her brick causing the rangers to look at her in shock.

"You were saying?" Tori said looking at Hunter.

"I stand corrected, but how?" Hunter asked.

"It doesn't come from the strength but through the mind" Amber said causing Sensei to nod. The rangers then tried to break the stoned brick but with no luck. Amber sighed at their failed attempts.

"You have come far in your training but you still have a long way to go" Sensei said

"Yeah, but your like a full ninja master" Dustin said before Amber and the rangers turned to see Cam breaking the stone break in half himself. The rangers looked at him in shock causing him to look at them.

"What?" he asked.

"Okay how did you do that?" Shane asked in disbelieve "You used some kind of laser beam"

"You have got to be kidding me" Amber mumbled trying her best not to hit Shane in the head.

"Or you switch the bricks over" Dustin guessed "I saw that stunt in a movie"

Cam glared at them as he picked up the brick and threw it at Dustin. He caught it...but can hardly keep it high up.

"Okay, maybe not" groaned Dustin.

"Its gonna be some trick" Hunter said still not believing

"You still don't get it do you?" Cam said "Just because someone isn't a ranger. It doesn't make them completely useless"

The others looked at him confused before he sighed "I need some air"

He walked out a bit upset at them. Amber sighed before she glared at the others.

"You guys are idiots" she said before she ran after him.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber walked out of ninja ops and walked by the river to see Cam throwing rocks into the flowing water. She walked beside him as he threw another.

"Hey, you okay" she asked. He sighed.

"Yeah" he said "Just tired from the lack of respect"

"Who says you don't?" she asked a bit confused into why he would think that "Cam, the rangers got where they are because of you. Without it, I would still be on Lother's side"

"Its not enough" he said "I want to be part of it"

"You mean a ranger?" she asked, he nodded once "Then don't you ask dad?"

"I have" he said "Hes forbidden me"

"Forbidden you?" she repeated slowly "Why would he do that?"

He looked at her with a sad expression before he save in

**~Inner Power~**

"A promise? That your father kept?" she asked in shock. He nodded at her before she looked at him "Cam, your father only wants whats best for you"

"Yea, I know that" Cam agreed.

"Then maybe you should talk with him. Tell him how you feel about this" Amber said "He is the best...well not now a person I have ever met"

Cam looked at her sister and smiled "Okay, but if he doesn't listen. I'm not cleaning his cage for a month"

Amber giggled before they began to head back. Only to hear a flash behind them. They turned around and saw that it was Marah and Kapri with a new monster and kelzacks. Both of them winked at her in secret. She smiled before that quickly faded into a angry look.

"Sorry to break up this moment" Kapri said smirking.

"But were like here to destroy you" Marah said smiling.

"Attack!"

A yellow ray laser was fired at them causing them to dodge. They hit the ground and stood up on there ground.

"Back on, geek!" Kapri hissed before the rangers were soon behind them.

"I heard about the city coming to live, but this is just ridiculous" Dustin commented when he saw the beast.

"Everyone's a comedian! You gonna morph or do I have to beg?" asked the monster, Madtropolis. Amber knew him based on her illusions practice.

"You got it" Shane answered "Ready?"

"Ready"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger form! Ha!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Cam, Amber run!" Hunter ordered

"No, I can help" Cam protested.

"Oh no, you are not gonna treat me like a bystander!" Amber hissed before Madtropolis attacked the rangers and Cam and Amber fought a couple of kelzacks. It wasnt long before Cam and Amber were pinned down and the rangers were defected. However something was different this time...the rangers look pale and weak. Amber looked at the strange sphere that in the monster's hand. Kapri looked at her.

'The rangers powers are in that jar. I'm sorry Amber but Lother made us' Kapri's voice told her in her mind.

'I understand' Amber thought back before Kapri, Marah and Madtropolis disappeared in white lighting.

"Whats wrong rangers?" Kapri said with a fake frown "You look a little pale"

"Why don't you use some makeup. It can help you big time" Marah said before she did a wave "Good bye now"

They disappeared in white smoke. Cam and Amber ran to the rangers. They were pale as a ghost...

_**~To be continued~ **_


	12. A Samurai's Journey Part 2

**Welcome to the next part of Amber becoming...well...you will find out**

**~Inner Power~**

"Man, that guy worked us" Breathed Shane, still a bit weak as Cam began to scan him "What happened out there?"

"That monster you fought was named Madtropolis" Amber explained "He used to be my teacher back in my past. He must have fought a way to take your ranger energy. If you fight him again you might not make it"

"Dude, that's harsh" Dustin pointed out

"This is grave news, we must find a way to get your powers back" Sensei said before a laughter was heard on the screen.

"Look there he is" Tori said weakly as he laughed.

"That was to easy! haha" Madtropolis laughed. Shane tried to sit up.

"Alright, its go time" he says weakly.

"Okay, now I know that's a bunch of crazyness" Amber said crossing her arms.

"Shes right. You can barely stand Shane" Cam said

"I'm not going to sit here while that freak is loose" Shane protested before the others agreed and began to stand.

"Alright, at least let me give your morphers a temporary increase" Cam said before he turned to look at Amber

"It wont last however I added some of my energy to help it last a bit" Amber said as the rangers morphers glowed and then the bright glow disappeared.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber watched in shock as the rangers began to lose their powers. She felt so powerless...

"There has to be something we could do!" she growled.

"There was a power that was in the past but that was destroyed" Sensei said before Amber and Cam looked at him.

"Dad, this isn't riddle" Amber said

"You know something dont you?" Cam asked softly "You have to tell us"

"It is useless to tell" Sensei said "It hadn't been seen since that time-"

"The scroll! The scroll of time!" Amber said before they raced to get the scroll only for Sensei to block there path.

"No!" Sensei said "You must not disrupt the power of time"

"Dad, if we don't do something there will not be time left" Cam said "You know that we have to do have to go back in time and get that power source"

"Agreed here, dad" Amber said nodding

"The scroll of time holds the responsibility of the time zone" Sensei explained "It will risked changing everything you knew about the present"

"We will take that chance" Cam said

Sensei sighed before he moved outta the way causing Amber to smile and get the scroll and thanking her father before giving it to Cam. Amber smiled as the scroll was opened and a bright light emerged from it. Cam released the scroll from his hands and the scroll flew into a spot in Ninja Ops. It glowed so brightly as the scroll dissolved into a portal.

Amber smiled as she knew everything had stop at this point and that she knew what Cam and her father said next. When they were done talking he turned to look at his sister.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready"

They smiled before they walked into the portal and disappeared into thin air.

**~Inner Power~**

They traveled around time until they landed in the same entrance to the ninja school. If it looks peaceful..then this is must be back then...

"Did it work?" Cam asked. Amber looked at him.

"It might have, it looks peaceful before me and..." She couldn't say it. She felt disgusted already by his name. She wanted to throw up now but that thought ended when the two girl a horse coming near them. They turned around and saw a ninja standing before them on the horse. He had the ninja suit for air and he had is mask on so they could see who it was. The air ninja got off the horse and looked at them.

"Password. Tell me the password or perish where you stand" he said in a calm voice. Amber looked at Cam before he answered

"Air, Water and Earth is one" Cam answered

"Sorry, wrong answer" said the ninja before he began to attack Cam. Amber sighed as the two fought before a voice stopped the two.

"Thats enough, Honoi" said the voice making Amber turned to see a man near the waterfall. That must be the Sensei in this timeline.

"Honoi?" Cam repeated as Amber smiled. The ninja had removed his mask to show...father. She hid her gasp and looked at the Sensei to hide her emotions. Her father explains that we came here and knew there ways. Sensei looked at Amber for a second before he spoke.

"Put them with the new students, we shall decide what element they are" he said before he disappeared into the water fall. Amber looked at Cam before she followed her young father into the school.

**~Inner Power~**

"Students, stand at ease"

The students, including Amber stand in the right position.

"In the tradition of the Wind Ninja Academy, we must welcome our students with a demonstration. Our best fighter, Honoi will now demonstrate the wind sword technique for air"

Amber watched from her mask as her father began to move through the wind however a voice made her lose her focus.

"Im Kia" She turned to see Cam talk to...another copy of Honoi? He has a twin? She shook her head and looked at the fight ahead of her. Then a women stepped forward and began her fight with Honoi. Honoi tried to defect her however she was able to have the upper hand causing him to lose. Amber smirked as women was now able to join the school. She smiled before she went to start her classes

**~Inner Power~**

"You wanted to see me Sensei?" Amber walked into a small room with Sensei by her side. He looked at her before he spoke.

"Yes, every since you been here. I have felt a type of power in you" Sensei said "Tell me, do you have the element of fire?"

Amber flinched before nodded in respect "Why do you ask Sensei?"

Honoi then stepped out from the shadows before giving Amber a small box. She opened the box as Sensei explained

"You have the gift so great and hardly anyone has ever gotten this power. What you see before you in the fire stone necklace. It will help you control your powers and can lead you to a greater price"

Amber looked at the necklace and placed it around her neck. It shined a bright red color before it dissolved. She smiled.

"I will treat it well Sensei"

**~To be continued~**


	13. Preview of next chapter

**Finally! Amber is now gonna be- Ya know what maybe yall should read to find out. XD**

**~Inner Power~**

Amber was walking through the forest of the academy before one of the ninjas for air came up to her.

"Miss, we have to be at the trail for the one you know Cam" he said before she looked at him in shock. As the ninja walked away she heard a small voice in her head. Her new necklace was glowing red brightly.

**Darkness is around...**

Her head moved to the right to see a green glow. She raised an eyebrow before going forward to the trail. She had to help Cam out..Somehow...

**~Inner Power~**

Amber stood next to Miko as Cam stood before them. Amber's hair color had changed from Blonde to brown after a while she worn the necklace. It was still glowing as Cam stood still and tried to tell Miko he didn't do it. Amber felt the voice continue the last sentence over and over again. She took a deep breath before she felt the darkness grow closer. Then a yell was heard.

"NOT GUILTY!" said the voice making everyone turn around to reveal Cam's father with another students whos colors showed white. The mask was taken off to show Cam's father brother...Her eyes glowed before she saw a imagine of Lother in front of everyone. The image ended and she hid a gasp. Lother went here...She knew he was her uncle. But she didnt know he was here. She glared at him before Lother fired a shot at the students. The amulet was flown across causing Amber to scream.

"CAM CATCH IT!"

Miko tried to catch it however she was flown back by Lother's attack. Then it was caught...by Cam. I smiled. Lother narrowed his eyes before he went onto the platform with Cam.

"No! Stop him!" I shouted before Lother turned his head and glared at us.

"This is between me and the new kid" he said before a force field was put around him and Cam. Amber prayed as she watch Cam fight with Lother.

'Please...let my brother be safe...' she thought in her head before the amulet on cam started to the glow causing Lother to be Defeated...


	14. A Samurai's Journey Part 3

_**Finally! Amber is now gonna be- Ya know what maybe yall should read to find out. XD**_

**~Inner Power~**

Amber was walking through the forest of the academy before one of the ninjas for air came up to her.

"Miss, we have to be at the trail for the one you know Cam" he said before she looked at him in shock. As the ninja walked away she heard a small voice in her head. Her new necklace was glowing red brightly.

_**Darkness is around...**_

Her head moved to the right to see a green glow. She raised an eyebrow before going forward to the trail. She had to help Cam out..Somehow...

**~Inner Power~**

Amber stood next to Miko as Cam stood before them. Amber's hair color had changed from Blonde to brown after a while she worn the necklace. It was still glowing as Cam stood still and tried to tell Miko he didn't do it. Amber felt the voice continue the last sentence over and over again. She took a deep breath before she felt the darkness grow closer. Then a yell was heard.

"NOT GUILTY!" said the voice making everyone turn around to reveal Cam's father with another students whos colors showed white. The mask was taken off to show Cam's father brother...Her eyes glowed before she saw a imagine of Lother in front of everyone. The image ended and she hid a gasp. Lother went here...She knew he was her uncle. But she didnt know he was here. She glared at him before Lother fired a shot at the students. The amulet was flown across causing Amber to scream.

"CAM CATCH IT!"

Miko tried to catch it however she was flown back by Lother's attack. Then it was caught...by Cam. I smiled. Lother narrowed his eyes before he went onto the platform with Cam.

"No! Stop him!" I shouted before Lother turned his head and glared at us.

"This is between me and the new kid" he said before a force field was put around him and Cam. Amber prayed as she watch Cam fight with Lother.

'Please...let my brother be safe...' she thought in her head before the amulet on cam started to the glow causing Lother to be Defeated. She smiled before Lother introduce his new name and then he was casted away by the old Sensei. As Cam was talking to there mother Amber felt the voice in her head once again. It sounded warm and kind to her.

**Use me well... **

I nodded slightly before the portal was opened for Cam and Amber to take. They both smiled before they disappeared into thin air. Ready for the battle those two were about to face.

**~Inner Power~**

"Flame Storm! Ranger form! Ha!"

Amber was in front of the flaming fire background as she closed her eyes. Pink flames circled all around her before the fire went on to her body. The fire disapeared showing a fire ranger power suit. She jumps into the air before the helmet went onto her head in a quick motion. The end of the transformation is with her holding on her hands on both sides of her hips.

"Power of Fire!"

After she transformation she saw a green flash in the sky. It was the Samurai Star Chopper... She smiled in her helmet knowing it was Cam before she closed her eyes. A pink powerful flame circled around her before she jumped into the air. Her voice different and wise.

"_**Sapphire I need ****you"**_

Sapphire was then in front of her wearing a pink flame long dress and red shoes. Her red hair was glowing pink flames. She smiled at her.

"You did well Amber now Im at your command. Good luck for fighting whats right"

Amber nodded before she spoke again her voice was the same from before.

"_**Pink Flame Cheetah Zord!**_"

Sapphire smirked before she started to grow. Her arms and legs began to form into a shape of an animal before she started to glow brightly. The glow dissolved before it showed a huge pink Cheetah zord.

Amber smiled before she jumped into the zord and was now controling it. She was then beside Cam.

"You ready?" Cam called from the Zord before Amber smirked.

"So ready" Amber said before the two went to the battle. Once they arrived Cam stepped out from the open door of the Chopper while Amber was riding on top of her Zord having the time of her life.

"Hello power rangers, looks like you could use a little help" Cam said into his speaker "Green Samurai Ranger at your service"

"Lets not forget about me" Amber called out before she jumped into her zord "Ninja Storm Pink Flame Power Rangers, at your service!"

"Hey who are you two?" the monster asked making Amber smirk.

"Were the rangers that will take you down" Cam and Amber said before they charged. Cam then fired his lasers at the monster while Amber did a Cheetah slash attack making the monster stagger back. The monster fired back however Amber and Cam were able to dodge it.

"To slow!" Amber teased

"Is that all you got?" Cam asked before Amber nodded.

"Cheetah Megazord formation!" she yelled before her Pink Cheetah formed into a fire symbol then a pink flame glowed around it. The symbol then formed inself to a huge pink and black megazord.

"Cheetah Megazord!" she called out before she was right beside Cam and his MegaZord.

"Im not through with you two!" growled the monster.

"But we are" Amber hissed back before her hands began to glow.

"Cheetah Bite!" she screamed before her megazord fired one huge flame Cheetah...and it slammed itself into the monster along with Cam's attack. Then the monster was destroyed completely...Amber smiled before she jumped out of her Megazord alone with Cam. Now they were in front of the rangers.

"Is it me or is there a guy in a green and pink ranger suit in front of us" Dustin said feeling really confused.

"No dude, we see it to" Shane said.

"Yeah, you didn't say anything about a green one" Blake pointed out.

"Wait to hold out on us" Hunter said.

"Hey its new to us to" Shane said

"Maybe were all hallucinating" Dustin guessed making Amber giggle slightly.

"Your not hallucinating Dustin" Cam said as Amber nodded once.

"How do you know my name" Dustin asked.

"Who wouldnt we know your name?" Amber asked as there suit dissolved showing there true forms. Amber crossed her arms and smiled as the rangers smiled at them. Cam and Amber were now rangers!

**~To be continued~**

**YES! finally! No more tests so I have more time but I have projects to do but hey at least the tests stopped for a while. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	15. A Samurai's Journey Part 4

"Look before you guys ask questions we better go like now" Amber said

"Yea, right now we have to get you back to Ninja ops" Cam said as Amber helped keep a weaken Tori up "Come on"

Everyone started to move through the forest when Amber heard a turned around to see Dustin looking at Lother. He was laughing evilly as normal. He fired a red laser our of his hand and at the rangers...which he missed of course.

"Obviously he didn't get enough love as a child" Blake said under his breath.

"You have no idea" Amber mumbled under her breath.

"Oh rangers"

The rangers looked up and saw Kapri and Marah standing near the small river where the rangers were. The rangers continued running with Lother fast on there tails firing lasers at them along with Kapri and Marah. Soon Kalzacks were in front of them and they were surrounded.

"Whats the matter niece and nephew? You dont like family reunions?" Lother asked making the rangers look confused except for Amber and Cam

"Did he saw niece?" Tori asked

"Nephew?" Shane asked

"Did he just say that?" Hunter asked

"You cant choose family Lother" Cam said

"And we so...didnt choose you!" Amber hissed

"Pity, theres always someone like you two to join my army or maybe my evil empire" Lother said

"You must be joking" Cam said as placed a protective arm around his sister's waist as she glared at her uncle

"We will see who has the last laugh Flame and Samurai rangers!" Lother yelled as everyone around the rangers got ready to attack. Amber smirked before her eyes started to glow.

"**Sapphire**" she called out...her voice changing making the rangers but Cam look at her in shock. Soon flames surrounded the rangers and they disapeared as the flames went away making Lother go angry. However Marah and Kapri hid a small smile knowing that Amber always had a way to escape.

**~Inner Power~**

The rangers fell to the ground as the flames around them disappeared. They groaned.

"Amber a little warning next time if your gonna do that" Hunter said

"Sorry" she said "Ill fix it next time"

"Its fine, it just that Sensei if we had our powers back I know we could have taken them" Shane said

"Maybe it is time you got them back" Sensei said as the rangers look at the large sphere on the table in the middle of the room "This sphere holds the power of 5 rangers only a greater power can break it"

"How about 7 rangers?" Dustin asked

"That could work. Good thinking Dustin " Amber said with a smile. The rangers held out their hands and each one was placed on top of the other. The sphere began to glow before it shattered. The blast made the rangers fall to the ground with their powers returning to them. Once they had recovered the began to circle around Amber and Cam asking them questions. Amber smiled at Cam who was starting to become happy.

**~Inner Power~**

"I cant believe Lother is your uncle..I mean that is crazy" Shane said making Cam nod in understanding

"Some family tree we have" Amber said

"Amber, Cam Lother is no family relative of ours" Sensei said causing Amber and Cam to look at him

"Dont you think you could have told us though?" Cam asked

"I honestly say that I knew from my memory's...Kapri and Marah are my cousins. I know that now" she said causing everyone to look at her.

"So were fighting against your uncle and cousins?" Tori asked

"Yep"

"Shouldn't we have been told that?" Dustin asked

"Would you have fight him differently?" Sensei question before the alarms sounded. Amber looked at the screen along with the rangers to see a bug eyed creature attacking...along with more and more monsters. Amber turned to the others.

"Race ya" Amber smirked before she disappeared in the flash making the rangers smirk.

**~Inner Power~**

"Hey, Bug breath!" Amber called out making the sickness monster turn around. He was a snapping turtle with tiger claws and a monkeys tail on his back making Amber look at him in disgust before she yelled "Say hello to the flames!"

Amber in her ranger suit, eyes flashed a light red before she brought up her ranger weapon "Flame Sword"

"BLAZING STORM!"

The sword glowed a bright red color before Amber spin around in circles. Red flame slashes shot out from the sword and went to the beast before the blast slammed into the monster. He cried in pain before he exploded in the flames.

"Not bad for my first try" she said with a smile before she frowned. The flames molded with each other before the monster was in front of her again

"Okay that was not supposed to happen" she said before she heard her morpher.

"_Rangers. return to Ninja Ops_" Sensei said making Amber sigh and run off.

**~Inner Power~**

"Wow, for my first battle it sucked!" Amber sighed as she walked in making the rangers look at her.

"Your monster unblew to?" Hunter asked. She nodded.

"I thoughts they were supposed to stay dead and-Oh my god" Amber yelled as she got a good look at her brother as he walked in "Cam? What the heck!"

"Dude..." Hunter said in disgust as he took a better look "What happened"

"I got a little to close with that overgrown sucker" Cam said as more welts went on his chest and back.

"Ew..." Tori said in disgust as the rangers heard a beep.

"Starvark has grown" Sensei said

"We'll get the Zords" Shane said looking at his wind team mates

"Thunder rangers, Amber can you handle the others?" Sensei asked

"It would be our pleasure" Amber said

"Hey what about me?" Cam asked as Amber noticed something on his hands

"Cam...what that?" she asked as she looked at the hair on his hands as it started to grow some more.

"I have no idea..." he said before Amber sighed. Flames went all around her before she, Hunter and Blake disappeared.

**~Inner Power~**

"My, My you save me the time of looking for you" said the turtle beast as Amber walked towards it

"Im sorry but you made a mistake looking for me" she said with a smirk before she raised her hands "FIRE STORM!"

A power tornado formed in Amber's hand before she released it to the monster. The monster lifted up into the air as he spin around before flames went all around him. He screamed before he was burned to ashes

"Bye byeee" she singed as Blake and Hunter went next to her.

"Hunter, Amber, Blake" Cam said over their morphers and necklace "Three more at the library"

"You got it" Amber said before the three ran to the library.

After they finished off the monsters Amber watched the fight between the megazord and the monster.

"Should we help?" Blake asked as Amber heard another sound making her smile

"I think they got it" she said as Cam came rushing in with his zord

"Hey Tori mind if I take you spot?" he asked

**~Inner Power~**

"Where are you taking us?" Amber asked as she was blind folded along with Cam as Tori and Dustin took them inside Ninja Ops

"Would you quit whining?" Tori asked with a smirk even though Amber and Cam couldnt see "Now what were you saying Cam?"

"Oh, I was thinking of connecting my Samurai Sabre to Ninja Ops" Cam said "So that I can still work here while Im in the field"

"Cool, now you two ready to take those off?" Tori asked

"We been ready since you put the blindfolds on us" Amber said as Tori took of there blindfolds showing the rangers in front of them who were smiling. Hunter held a pink box while Shane held a green box.

"What are you all smiling about?" Cam asked

Shane smiled before he took off the top of the box along with Hunter to show two ninja outfits. One green and one pink. Amber let out a gasp before she smiled

"Wow...where did you get this?" Amber asked as she looked at it

"If you two gonna be apart of the team. You gotta have the gear right?" Shane asked as the others nodded. Amber smiled and looked at Hunter who was smiling at her as well.

"Its takes a powerful man and women to choose their own destiny" Sensei said "Congratulations, no father could be prouder at his children"

Amber grinned before she looked at the others "Thank you, so much"

"_Thank you..._"

**~To be continued~**


	16. I Love Lother

**I skipped a episode...oh well lets carry on with Amber's life**

**~Inner Power~**

Amber and Tori were helping with the cooking supplies when the guys walked in.

"Whats this?" Shane asked as he looked at the sign in front of him "Real Sports Pro Cook Off?"

"Since when is cooking an action sport?" Dustin asked

"Real Sports Pro Drinks has chosen Storm Charges to host a series of cooking demonstrations" explained Kelly

"Dude, this stuff is nasty. I dont care how you cook it" said Dustin

"Stick around you might learn something" Amber said "Or be surprised"

Cam walked through the front doors soon after before greeting the two girls "Hey"

"Cam?" Shane asked as he did a small laugh "Your taking cooking?"

"Look, Amber and Tori wanted someone to take a cooking class with them" Cam said "and Dad said I should get out more" Amber smiled as Cam looked at her and Tori and shrugged "So here I am"

"Yeah, but cooking class?" Shane asked in disbelief as women walked through the doors making Hunter go nuts with the flirting. Amber grew jealous on the inside in seconds but she shook it off.

"Hello" he said smoothly in a flirty tone as Amber groaned

"Great, flirting. Its gonna make me puke" she groaned

"It has its advantages" Cam said as Amber and Tori walked away to take a suit

"Dude's got a point" Dustin said as the guys began to sit down at the ladies of course. She smirked before turning around to see Shane and Dustin

"I thought cooking was lame" she said with a smirk

"What? That is crazy everyone should know how to cook" said Shane as the women giggled a bit. Shane glared at Amber but she smirked in responce before turning around as Kelly began to start the cooking demonstration.

**~Inner Power~**

After the Pro smoothies were made everyone took one cup. Blake looked at Tori and Amber

"Past the lips, over the gums" he said before take a sip of the drink. He suddenly shuttered "Whoa, that tasted weird"

"Let me see" Cam said as Blake handed him the glass and he also took a sip. He shuttered as well

"Its not very sweet is it?" Tori asked

"I think it needs a bit more...fruit" Amber guessed as she looked at Cam who was staring at Tori with a love sick puppy dog look "Um bro you okay?"

Cam sighed dreamily at Tori making Amber look at Blake who was doing the same thing

"Why are staring at me like a love stick baboon?" Tori asked

"Cause he is one" Cam hissed

"Well that happened" Amber said backing away

"Oooo" Hunter said

"Hey!" Blake said glaring at Cam

"Well Ima be outside" Amber said before she ran out of the door as the food fight began to start. She sighed with relief she didn't get hit with anything

**~Inner Power~**

Amber got back inside minutes later after Tori went out to blow off some steam. She stood next to the guys on the chairs as Kelly explained of what show there were gonna see. Kelly turned on the TV as Amber narrowed her eyes. She saw Lother on the Tv screen?! With a heart next to them saying 'I Love Lother'

"Okay the world has ended" Amber mumbled

"I read the Tv listings every week" Dustin said "And Im pretty sure this isnt one of them"

The rangers exchanged looks before getting up from their seats and running out of the door. Amber looked around the area but nodding at Shane as he brought up his morpher.

"Have you seen the new fall TV-line up Sensei?" he asked

"_Yes Lother is using subliminal signals in his broadcast to make people fall in love with him_" Sensei said

"That must of been some pretty serious signals" Dustin commented

"We have to shut down that broadcast" Amber said

"_Hurry, I will try and reach the others_" Sensei said

"How are we supposed to find the studio?" Amber asked before Lother's fangirls appeared out of no where and started to run in a certain direction.

"Follow them..." Shane answered before the group began to follow the group of fangirls.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber and the guys reached the studio where Kelly and a bunch of other girls were holding up signs and screaming by the windows saying Lother's name over and over again,

"Okay this is just wrong..." Amber groaned "How do we get them outta there?"

Shane stepped forward "Hey, everybody, Lother's a creep" he yelled "He's put you under a spell!"

Kelly turned to the four rangers "No way!" she protested "We love Lothor! Get them!"

"Worst plan ever!" Amber screamed as the rangers ran away with the fangirls head on their heels. They ran for a while before they ran into an alley. The girls were still running and they didnt notice "Shane, never try to fix problems...ever!"

"We better go find the others" Hunter said as the group nodded and ran"

**~Inner Power~**

After the Battle, Amber was nearing a small cave in the distance of the beach they found Tori in. She was in her ninja outfit the rangers gave her

"This is the place?" she asked out in the open. Her necklace glowed in response "Well...lets get this over with"

She walked inside of the cave...

**~End of Chapter~**


	17. All About Beevil

**Ready for the new chapter. Okay for this chapter this will start at the end of Good Will Hunter. Also, a very very special person joins the team. I changed the episode around a bit... Okay ready now?**

**~Inner Power~**

Deep in the crystal caves Amber towards two glowing rocks one white and one black. She walked closer to it as Sapphire appeared. She eyed the two magical rocks with curiosity.

"So, whats with the rocks?" she asked

"There not just any rocks" Amber said "Those rocks have the ice ninja storm ranger powers and the black samurai ranger powers"

"And what are you gonna use them for?" Sapphire asked

"My cousins, I have a feeling they will need it" Amber said as the rocks began to glow along with the necklace until the rocks formed into two rings with glowing jewels. One white and one black. Amber smiled and placed the rings in her purse.

"Safe keeping"

**~Inner Power~**

Next day, Amber was at the track looking at the motocross bikes pass by with a smile. Her smiled faded away as she saw Dustin go into the track to save...a girl. She looked at the bikes and then at the two people.

"Dustin hurry!" she shouted as Dustin was able to push both of them outta the way. She ran over to the them once the bikes were gone

"Guess I wasnt watching where I was going" said the female as Amber walked closer "Your..."

"Dustin" he said "Do I know you? You look kind of like someone I know"

"I get that a lot. You seen one air head you see them all" said the girl

"I know how you feel" said Dustin as he patted the girl's shoulder. Amber raised an eyebrow. She did know this girl from somewhere so she watched as they talked.

"You do?" the girl asked

"Yeah, people think Im a space case to but you cant listen to them as long as your good. That what really counts" Dustin said as the girl began to cry softy. She sat on a chair. Dustin kneel ed down

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Im not a good person. Im not even a good bad person" the girl cried

"Okay you lost me there" Dustin said in confusion

"Hello? Dont you recognize me?" she asked as she stood up "Maybe this will help"

With one flick of her hand the girl changed form into...

"Marah?" Amber asked walking closer as Dustin stood up ready to fight

"Shes that evil chick that tries to vaporize us" Dustin said with anger

Marah changed back into her human form and sat down "Relax your safe, they kicked me out cuz Im not evil enough"

Amber walked over to her "They kicked you out? Thats nuts" she said "Your like the most evil person Ive met since I was little"

"Ambs, your just saying that to make me feel better" Marah sobbed quietly as Amber shook her head

"Im not" she said as Dustin nodded

"When she speaks shes not kidding" he said

"Well, anyway they replaced me with my friend Beevil and shes like wayyy meaner than me" Marah said as Amber gaze soften

"Hey, Marah have you ever tried being good?" Dustin asked

"Like forever?" she asked

"Yeah" Amber said

"Yuck"

"Why say yuck if you didnt try it" Amber said "Im mean I was evil and now look at me"

"Shes right" said Dustin "And it could great way to get back at Lother"

Marah thought about it for a moment. Lother had treated her, Kapri and Amber badly to the bone. She always thought there was something off with him. And Amber had change for the better since the girls found about who they were. Marah smiled as she made her choice

"Yeah, your right...It could teach him a lesson...But to make them so mad at me I have to do something really, really nice. Like...to become a power ranger" she guessed

"I don't think thats a good idea Marah. Try something else" Amber lied.

"Well, I could tell you guys how to beat Beevil?" she suggested making Dustin smile

"Thats perfect" he said before his morpher sounded off along with Amber's

"Dustin you go with the others. Ill watch her" Amber said as Dustin nodded "We meet back here later on. She will tell us how to beat him then"

"Yeah" Marah agreed.

Dustin nodded once again before he ran off to join the others.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber lead Marah to her apartment she rented out for the day. Amber was able to buy some clothes Marah would like soon after. As they walked into the bedroom Marah spoke up. Her voice filled with honesty

"We really did hate to fight against you" she said

"I know, I could tell" Amber said before Marah hugged her tightly. Amber let out a short gasp.

"Im sorry, I really am" Marah said near with tears "Im just glad I was able to see you again. Things was just never the same"

Amber smiled.

"It wasnt the same without my cousins here" she said with a smile. They were connecting again...Amber looked at the time "You better go on and meet Dustin"

Marah smiled "Thanks for...helping me" she said as she left the apartment

"No problem"

**~Inner Power~**

Hours later in the night Marah came back and was smiling from ear to ear. Amber smirked

"You look happy" she said

"I never knew Dustin could be so sweet" Marah said making Amber smirk even more

"You like him don't you?" Amber teased. Marah's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. She looked away "I knew it"

"Okay, okay I do...Just don't tell anyone" Marah pleaded

"Okay, okay I wont..." Amber said with her hands in the air "Now go to bed...We have a long day tommorow"

**~Inner Power~**

Next day, Amber in her ranger form ran with the rangers to the source of Beevil's location. Amber spotted her.

"There she is" she hissed as everyone brought up their swords.

"Well, well, well 6 little rangers all in a row" Beevil said with a sound of a smirk in her voice.

"Back off" Shane hissed

"Yeah right" Beevil said "Kelzack Furys!"

Kelzacks appeared in front of Beevil wearing red suits.

"Great the suits" Amber groaned

"I bet we will still kick there butts" Tori said

"Attack!" Beevil commanded. as the Kelzacks charged at the rangers. However the rangers didnt get to attack them and destroy them as planned. Amber yelped at one of the Kelzacks was able to punch her in the stomach and then push her to the ground. Cam helped her up.

"You okay" he asked

"Oh this girl is gonna get it!" Amber hissed

"Im evil with a capital B!" Beevil laughed as the rangers were down for the count. When a electric current came and destroyed the Kelzacks in one more. Amber and the other rangers looked up and saw Marah walked through the smoke wearing the clothes Amber gave her. Including a white ring around her finger that Amber gave her while she was asleep.

"She really did change!" Amber said with a smile "I knew she would"

"Whats the deal Marah!" Beevil demands

"Im not here for a quilting bee, Beevil" Marah said "Im gonna to take you down"

"Give it your best shot!" Beevil shouts as the two girls attacked each other. However Beevil got the upper hand was threw Marah into a pack of flowers.

"No!" Amber shouted as Beevil walked towards her

"Oh, so sorry!" Beevil mocked as she laughed "Now for the final sting!"

"Marah!" Dustin calls as he came into Amber's view "Catch!"

"Got it!" Marah said as she catches the device and aims it at Beevil. A white light is shot from it and hits Beevil in the chest causing her to fall to the ground.

"Yeah!" Amber cheered

"This wont hurt...to much" Marah said as she placed the device on Beevil's head. Dustin ran towards her along with the rangers.

"Marah that was awesome!" Amber said as she hugged her "She stopped Beevil from destroying us!"

"Of course, there is no way I'm letting anyone mess with my cousin and her friends" Marah said "I'm glad I could help for a change"

On the corner of her eye, Amber saw Beevil slowly regaining conciseness. She raised her hand at Marah making her eyes go wide. Amber reacted quickly and pushed Marah out of the way quickly taking the red lighting attack Beevil was doing. Amber fell to the ground making Marah gasp in shock and horror.

"No!" she screamed as she ran over to her side. Amber demorphed from her ranger suit.

"Is she okay?" Tori asked

"Shes fine, just got knocked out from the blast" Cam said

Marah looked at Amber for a moment. And for that very moment, something changed in her. Something different. Her heart was beating fast and she felt power course through her. Her eyes flashed with a blue color.

"Ha! You think that device would beat me!" Beevil shouted

"No, but it took away your powers!" Cam said with a smirk

"You!" Marah growled "You dare hurt my cousin! I wont forgive you for this!"

"So what are you gonna do about it traitor!" Beevil shouted

_Marah..._

Marah heard a voice in her head making her stop in confusion

_Blizzard Storm, Ranger form_

Marah closed her eyes her ring on her finger glowed a bright blue neon color making the rangers gasp in surprise

"Whats happening to her?" Dustin asked

"Blizzard Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" Marah screamed as she glowed the same color as the ring. Marah felt amazing power go through her veins. She felt a ice storm go all around her body and a white suit appeared as soon as it was gone. Her helmet appeared on her head and then her sword on her back. She rested a hand on her left hip.

"Woah!"

"No way!"

"Shes a ranger!"

"What!" Beevil shouted in surprise

"You just made a big mistake messing with me" Marah hissed

**~Inner Power~**

"SHES A RANGER NOW! WHEN WILL THE COLORS END!" Lother shouted not noticing Kapri's smile at her sister helping out the rangers.

'Good luck Marah' Kapri thought.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber eyes opened up to find Marah next to her in Ninja Ops.

"Your awake" Marah said with a smile

"Yeah, what happened?" Amber asked

"What happened? What happened?" Shane repeated with excitement in his voice"You cousin just turned into a ranger and beat Beevil!"

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, and I have a guardian watching me now. Im guessing you gave me this ring for a reason" Marah said

"Yeah...I did" Amber said with a smile...Marah was now apart of the team she was in...Now its time for Kapri to join them...She will...soon enough...She doesnt think it. She knows it...

**~To be continued~**

* * *

**Well? What you think? Was that a good chapter or what?**


	18. Sensei Switcheroo Part 1

**~Inner Power~**

"Amber and Marah walked into Storm Charges talking and having fun. Marah was wearing a white t-shirt with a black skirt and white shoes. Her brown hair was curly as normal and she was wearing make up just not to much. Amber on the other hand was wearing a pink shirt with blue jeans and blue sneakers. Her blonde hair was straight.

"So? How do you like it here?" Amber asked

"Its great, earth is so cool. These clothes are so cute. I don't get why uncle is trying to take over...along with Kapri..." she said sadly

"Kapri knows as well...Its just that she needs the perfect time...Lother is gonna be watching her now" I pointed out

"Yeah" Marah said as the girls walked over to Hunter, Blake and Cam

"Hey bro" Amber said with a smile

"Hey, did you two have fun at the mall?" Cam asked

"Just ask Marah...she wouldn't stop buying clothes" Amber groaned

"What? They looked cute!" Marah protested as everyone laughed

"Hey guys! I want you to meet my dad" Dustin said as he came walking in with his dad over to Cam, Amber, Marah Hunter, and Blake.

"Hey" Dustin's dad greets and shakes hands with Cam, Amber, Marah Hunter, and Blake.

"This is Cam, Amber, Marah Hunter, and Blake.," Dustin introduces his friends to his dad.

"Hey, I'm Jake" Dustin's dad says "Dustin told me everything about you guys".

Amber narrowed her eyes at Dustin as Marah crossed her arms

"Not everything" Dustin whispers, slightly chuckles "I promise"

"Good" Amber whispers back

"Oh" Hunter replied, slightly nods.

Dustin notices Kelly walked by and quickly stopped her "Oh and this is my boss, Kelly".

"Hi, nice to meet you" Kelly shakes hands with Dustin's dad "Can I help you with anything?"

"We uh stop by to pick up some new gloves" Dustin explained "Dad trash his last pair".

"You guys ride together" Hunter says with a chuckles "That is so cool!" he clasps hands with Dustin.

"I taught him everything he knows" Dustin's dad replied.

"He did, yeah, it's true" Dustin said as he clasps hands with his dad. Marah smiled making Amber smirk and a spark came into her eyes.

"So are gonna tell him?" Amber asked as Dustin and his father walked away

"Tell him what?" Hunter asked

"No you dare-"

"That she has a monster crush on Dustin" Amber said with a smirk

"Awww" Blake teased

"You better shut yall mouths or else I will freeze it" Marah threaten with a smirk as the guys paled a bit. Amber sighed before she and Marah walked out of the store.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber and Marah walked in after Cam explained about a way to get his father human again.

Tori looked at Sensei "Sensei, are you sure you want do this?" she asked with concern.

"I'm ready" Sensei replied.

"Lets hope it doesnt back fire" Marah whispered

"Here goes" Cam says and press the button. His amulet began to glow a green color before it started to act very strangely.

"Is it supposed to sound like that?" Tori asked.

"I don't know" Cam replied as he was typing something "I think energy might be too intense, Shane pulled main interface cable".

"Marah ya jinxed it" Amber whispered

"Sorry..." Marah whispered

Shane nodded and yanks the red cable out causing an explosion.

"Everyone okay" Cam asked.

"Uh huh" Tori replied as she got up along with Amber and Marah.

"Something feels different" Shane spoke up all of sudden making Amber and the others look to see Sensei "I can feel it in my whisker".

"Dad?" Amber asked

"Dude, who are you calling dad?" Shane's voice spoke out of Sensei again making Amber grow even more confused

"I am here Amber" said Sensei's voice as everyone turned around to see Shane...Well Sensei in his body to be exact

"No way!" Tori held back from laughing as Marah covered her mouth and Amber just stood there in shock.

"I think we have a problem" Cam said.

"No kidding" Marah and Amber said together

**~Inner Power~**

Sapphire walked through the caves where Amber found the rocks as a ice symbol appeared on the walls. A women emerged from the walls. She had pale skin and white eyes, her ears looked like elf eyes and her hair was blue. She was wearing a white long dress with white shoes.

"Welcome back sister" Sapphire said with a smile "Frost"

"Its good to be back" said Frost with a gentle tone in her voice as she smiled "Now we have one sister remained in the necklace waiting for her master"

"Yea, Aria...lets hope Amber can make Kapri wear the necklace" Sapphire said

* * *

**I gotta admit I was laughing so hard on that one...Anyway...Next part coming soon..God it took me a while to figure out what they were saying XD**


	19. Sensei Switcheroo Part 2

**New Chapter**

**~Inner Power~**

"This cant be happening...So, Shane is in Sensei's body, and Sensei is in Shane's?" Tori asked as Amber tried not to laugh at the way Shane moves his nose.

"That would appear to be the case" Sensei said. Suddenly there was an explosion from the super computer.

"And if that weren't back enough, the force of the elemental pulse has sorted all of Ninja ops" Cam said.

Shane was frustrated and upset being stuck in Sensei body.

"You know, you look kinda cute when you wrinkle your nose like that!" Tori laughed as she kneels down and looked at Shane in Sensei body.

"Omg I'm so using this as a memory" Marah laughed as Amber started to laugh

"This isn't funny," Shane said annoyed "I can't be a guinea pig today! I have a skate demo!"

"Not to mention what we'll do if Lothor attacks" Cam added. "We're on backup power as it is!"

"We can't let anyone know about our dilemma. I will uphold your skating demo" Sensei suggested.

"Oh boy..." Amber said

"No offence Sensei, you may look like Shane, but skate like Shane, no way" Tori said.

"You must not underestimate the power of a Ninja master, Tori" Sensei smiled. "Cam, stay here and correct the situation. Tori, take me to the skate park, please."

"What am I supposed to do? I'm starving!" Shane yelled.

"Here you go, try some of this!" Tori smiled, handing Shane some guinea pig food.

"Well this is something you don't see everyday" Amber said as she and Marah walked out of Ninja Ops.

**~Inner Power~**

Marah and Amber were walking towards the skate park when they heard screaming. They narrowed there eyes before running towards Sensei, Dustin and Tori

"We miss anything?" Marah asked

"No your right on time" Tori said with a smile "Ready?"

"Ready"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"ICE STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"FLAME STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"POWER OF EARTH."

"POWER OF FIRE"

"POWER OF ICE!"

"POWER OF WATER."

"POWER OF AIR!"

"This feels quite pleasant" Sensei commented

"The flames are coming boys" Amber whispered ready to attack when Sensei drew a hand

"Wait" he said "Allow me"

Sensei was able to cause 2 slashes on the monster in one move making Marah and Amber smile. Then something caught Amber's eye. A flash...Was that Kapri?

"Wicked moves dude!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Dustin, please do not refer to me as dude" Sensei told him.

"Dustin!" Tori says, lightly hit him on the arm.

"Oh right, sorry Sensei," Dustin bowed apologetically as Tori laughed.

"And... you just got in trouble" Marah said with a smirk as the monster tried to stand up

"Oh no you dont" Amber yelled as flamed went around her fingers "Flame blast"

The flames slammed itself onto the monster in seconds causing him to stagger back

"Time for some sole searching!" he said before vanishing. The Rangers' morphers beeped.

"Go for Sensei" Sensei spoke into his morpher. "I've always wanted to say that."

Amber smiled slightly in her mask while Marah smirked.

"Everything is back up and running here" Cam said. "I can make the switch back."

"Aw, do we have to!" Dustin whined.

"I heard that" Shane said as he was watching the screen from Ninja Ops.

"Lets just go" Marah said

**~Inner Power~**

"So this is where you got my power from?" Marah asked as Amber and her walked through the caves

"Yeah, and now Kapri has to get her gift" Amber said as the two stopped

"But how? Kapri has to pretend to be bad or else Lother will know something is up" Marah said

Amber smirked "Oh I have a plan"

**~Inner Power~**

"Everything is all set," Cam says, hoping this time everything will be back to normal.

Everyone stood behind him and watch. Cam activates the machine and it successfully work. Dustin jumped off the stool

"I'm back!" he exclaimed.

"And I'm back as a guinea pig again," Sensei says as he looked at himself.

"Dont worry dad, we will find a way to get you back to normal" Amber said with a soft smile

"I trust you, Cam" Sensei replied, knowing that Cam can do it.

"Uh Cam, there won't be after affect from being a guinea, will there?" Shane asked as him and the other looked at Dustin scratching his head.

"Highly improbable" Cam smirked as Dustin ate guinea pig food.

'What?" Dustin asked with a confused expression.

"Ill take that as a yes" Amber said

Everyone laughed at Dustin as Marah blushed but still laughed anyway

**~End of Chapter~**


	20. Awakened From the Shadows Part 1

**You guys ready for Kapri to become a ranger? Part 1...**

Deep within the caves near the water, a red misty cloud came into the cave and near the last rock that was still there. The same rock which looked like a human trapped inside. The mist dissolved showing a female with red hair and red demon eyes. She was wearing a black dress with black boots and had a robe around her body.

"He walks tall and carries a butcher knife, The boogie man a only wants to take your life. You kill him off, he'll just come right back, in part 2" the woman singed before she smirked "So 2 are awakened...They will never get to you...Ill kill those girls before they even have a chance..."

The woman let out an evil laugh as red whisps were formed around her showing purple neon and red color like creatures. She turned to her minions.

"Oni's destroy them"

The Oni's made a sound in excitement before the army disappeared from her view. She let out a laugh before disappearing into the darkness.

**~Inner Power~**

"Now this outfit Im wearing is to die for!" Marah exclaimed excitedly as her and Amber walked through the streets of Blue Bay Harbor. Then they noticed people running away from the source of the mall. Marah and Amber looked at each other

"Whats that about?" Marah asked

"Trouble" Amber said as her necklace began to glow "Cam, major trouble downtown"

"Lets go" Amber ordered as the two girls ran towards an alley.

"Ready?" Marah asked

"Ready" Amber responded as Marah's ring and Amber's necklace began to glow.

"Blizzard Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" Marah screamed as she glowed the same color as the ring. She felt a ice storm go all around her body and a white suit appeared as soon as it was gone. Her helmet appeared on her head and then her sword on her back. She rested a hand on her left hip.

"Power of Ice!"

"Flame Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" Amber screamed as fire went around the girls body. The flame slowly went away showing her in her pink ranger suit. Without thinking, she jumped into the Lava that was behind her before jumping back out showing the pink helmet on her head. She picked up her sword that was below her before placing it behind her back before placing both hands on her hips.

"Power of Fire!"

The two girls raised to the scene as they saw the Oni creatures in front of her

"What the hell are these things?" Marah asked confused and a little bit disgusted.

"Oni, I remember them from uncles book of monsters" Amber explained "But the only person that would have them would be..."

"Me" said a female voice as she stepped into there view. Frost and Sapphire appeared in front of the girls protectively.

"Lilith Magnus" Frost hissed "I knew you would be back"

"Oh Frost, so nice to see you two. But you see Im not after you two. Im after the girls" Lilith said her tone becoming dangerous as Amber glared at her

"Well sorry but there not for sale" Sapphire hissed as the other rangers ran to the scene

"Whoa" Dustin said in a in love tone "Who are those chicks?"

"Two of them are me and Ambers guardians" Marah explained "The third one...We don't know...I'm getting she wants to kill us"

"You can tell by her tone" Blake said

**~Inner Power~**

Kapri watched from her mirror. She grew worried.

"I wish I can help somehow..." she whispered

_You can..._

"Whos there!?" Kapri demanded as a female walked in front of her. Her hair was brown and up to her shoulders. Her brown eyes staring into Kapri's own eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with a black jacket and black pants with black pumps "Who are you?"

_My name is __Vilis...Im your guardian Kapri...And your sister and cousin needs you..._

**~Inner Power~**

"Listen up Rangers, the end of the sisters...Is about to start" Lilith said before she let out an evil laugh. Frost and Sapphire glared at her

**~End of Part 1~**

**~Part 2 Coming soon~**


	21. Awakened From the Shadows Part 2

**Ready for part 2?**

**~Inner Power~**

"Need me? Why would they need me? They can beat her" Kapri insisted. Vills took a step forward. Her voice spoke in Kapri's mind

_They are powerful, but there not strong enough...Look for yourself if you must.._

Vills turned towards Kapri's mirror making the female walk over to it with curiosity. Her reflected image changed into the fight itself...continuing...

**~Inner Power~**

Amber let out a painful scream as she was blasted towards the ground. Marah growled, her eyes flashing a blue silver along with Frost before they began to attack. Lilith sent them a small smile before she raised her hands firing a fire ball at the two girls. They screamed as he fell to the ground from the blast

"Marah!" Dustin screamed as the rangers charged forward. Lilith rolled her eyes before her eyes glowed. Suddenly a cage surrounded the group. Shane gasped from inside the neon cage.

"What?" Hunter asked, surprised

"No!" Tori yelled

**~Inner Power~**

"No!" Kapri said shaking her head back and forth "I cant just stand here"

Vills looked at Kapri with her eyes flashing in the nighttime of ending space. She looked at Kapri with a curious look.

So what are you gonna do about it?

Kapri looked at the mirror with thought. She remember those times she had with Marah and Amber. She took a deep breath before she walked towards Vills before she said the words that will change everything.

"Im going down there"

~Inner Power~

Frost and Sapphire fell towards the ground along with Amber and Marah with a scream as Lilith laughed as her Oni began to surround them. She walked towards her prey like a wild cat as she eyes flashed with demon red. She smirked as she laughed

"4 little girls, all in a row" she said with a smirk "Now for the final thing you will see"

She raised her hands, ready to strike when she felt a kick to her side causing the force to push her towards a tree. She yelped in pain as the tree hit her side and she fell towards the ground. She glared at the person who attacked her. Kapri was standing near the fallen girls, in her same warrior outfit in Lother's army.

"What?" Blake questioned

"Kapri?" Tori asked confused

"Okay just what is going on?" Dustin asked, way confused on whats happening

"Who the hell are you?" Lilith asked glaring at the girl.

"Oh me?" Kapri flashed her a small smile "Im the girl thats gonna bring you down"

"Give it your best shot" Lilith taunted as both girls began to charge at one another. The two engaged in a huge fight before Kapri was pushed to the ground by Lilith. She screamed as she fell to the ground. Marah looked up and saw her on the ground.

"KAPRI!" She screamed. Amber knew she had to give Kapri her ring and fast. She raised her hand slightly as the ring appeared on her hand. Lilith walked towards her as she raised her hand...preparing the final strike.

"Kapri!" Amber shouted making Kapri look at her "Catch!"

Amber threw the ring into the air in seconds. Within minutes, the ring was on Kapri's right ring finger. It began to glow brightly and she smiled slightly as the new power went through her veins. Lilith took a step back as Vills appeared beside her.

"Vills!" Sapphire said with a smile

"Our final sister" Frost said with a warm smile

"You know what to do" Vills said speaking for the first time as she took a step back. Kapri took a deep breath as the rangers watched her.

"Shadow Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" she yelled as shadows went around her body. Her eyes opened up making the shadows around her body disappear, revealing her black ranger body suit. Suddenly, a black helmet appeared in front of her and she picked it up and placed it on her head with no problem before she did a back flip. Her final pose was her crossing her arms over her chest.

"Power of Shadows!"

Kapri stood in front of Lilith in her ranger form while the rangers watched in amazement.

"No way!" Dustin said with a smile

"This just got interesting" Blake said with a smile.

"Amazing style" Tori comment with a small smirk.

"No, you werent supposed to be awakened!" Lilith shouted in annoyance. Kapri raised her weapon in the air, a fan

"Sorry to ruin the fun for you!" Kapri yelled with a smirk on her face in the helmet "Shadow Fan! Shadow storm!"

A fog went around Lilith and Kapri and soon Lilith couldnt see anything before Kapri walked behind Lilith without her noticing.

"Heyyy" she said, in her best girly voice before she slashed Lilith's back with her steel fan before Lilith could turn around. The fog cleared away as Lilith fell to the ground in pain. Kapri walked away from her as Amber and Marah walked beside her.

"That was amazing!" Amber said with a smile.

"Wicked outfit" Marah comment with a small smile.

"Now that you three are together" Frost yellow "Combine your weapons. Its the only way to destroy Lilith for good"

"Right, lets do this!" Amber said as the girls brought out there weapons. For Amber a Flame Launcher, Marah's weapon was a Ice staff and Kapri's Shadow Fan was the last weapon. They combined their weapons into one.

"Soul Blaster!" the girls shouted as the rangers cheered for them. Lilith gasped trying to get up.

"Ready"

"Aim"

"FIRE!" Amber shouted as the Blaster was fired. It fired a black ball filled with a red and blue charge. It proceeded to slam itself into Lilith directly causing her to scream in pain before she fell towards the ground. Amber turned around holding the blaster in her hands as Kapri and Marah turned around with her. Their Guardians did the same doing while all of them did their poses as Lilith was destroyed completely. The cage disappeared, making the rangers go to them. Kapri smiled slightly as the rangers thanked her with open arms.

'Maybe this was the right choice...' Kapri Thought.

Meanwhile, Lother was raging with anger as he has now lost three of his minions to the light. But knowing the darkness, they will always have a plan in motion...

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	22. The Wild Wipeout Part 1

**A/N: Sadly I skipped some episodes of the ninja storm sadly...Sorry...In those episodes the girls were practicing their gifts in training. However they did send gifts to Tori on her Bday tho lol. ****Okay ready for the newest chapter? And also question should Marah and Kapri be in Dino Thunder? Still planning a sequel.**

**~Inner Power~**

"Go Tori!" Amber squealed as she watched her surf the waves. Kapri and Marah cheered as she came back to shore. Marah's hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing silver bikini outfit. Her makeup was only a small blush. Amber was wearing a pink swimsuit with her hair out and free and Kapri she was wearing a black full swimsuit with her hair in small braids. Kapri smiled as she looked at Amber.

"Never thought earth would be so much fun" she said with a small smile.

"Thats what we choose right?" Amber asked as Kapri nodded before she slowly smirked.

"Any crushes so far on the team?" She looked at Marah who blushed slightly "Marah?"

"Its Dustin" Amber said with a smirk as Marah gasped making Kapri laugh. Marah glared at her.

"Oh shut up! What about Hunter? You been looking at him a lot lately" Marah pointed out as Amber blushed slightly

"You blushed!" Kapri squealed as Amber looked away. Tori walked up with 3 surfboards in hand. She smiled at the girls.

"Wanna try?" she asked as the girls looked at one another.

"Why not" Marah said with a smile.

The girls laughed as they took there surfboards and raced into the water. They found the wave they were looking for before they surfed on it. Amber felt like she was on air. She felt free like she was walking on the water. Then she felt something hit like. She couldn't breath and she felt weird. She closed her eyes as the waves took over her vision.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber's eyes opened up as she took in a small breath. She found herself...asleep on the beach? She looked around before she grew...very...very...confused. She saw...Kelzacks? And there not attacking..only helping?

"What the hell?" Amber asked as she stood up on her feet.

"Amber!" Marah yelled as she turned around to see Marah, Kapri and Tori running towards her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Amber asked "Why am I seeing Kelzacks helping people?"

"I dont know" Tori admitted

"Lets just go find the guys" Kapri said as the girls nodded

**~Inner Power~**

"Where are they?" Sapphire asked in a panic. The girls were hidden inside of a small cave not far from the beach. Vills shook her head

"I dont feel them anywhere" Vills said

"Well, where are they?!" Frost asked "Its like they vanished into thin air!"

**~Inner Power~**

The girls walked into Storm Charges to see Kelzacks and some other monsters looking at objects as Amber looked at the items. But she looked shocked to see Kelly in...a goth style way. She couldnt help but like the look but it wasnt the Kelly she was used to.

"I need a minute" Amber sighed as she walked away from the others and looked out of the window.

**~Inner Power~**

"Okay, Im offically dreaming" Amber said as she stared at the screen in surprise. The rangers were...attacking the town...Thats something you dont see everyday...She looked at Kapri and Marah who was surprised as well as Tori.

"We gotta go find the guys" Tori said as the girls nodded and raced towards Ninja Ops. As they entered the base they notice the rangers doing normal training. Okay...nothing has happened yet...

"Guys" Amber said as they turned around to look at the teens

"Hey, whats going on?" Shane asked

"Whats going on?" Kapri repeated "This whole city if freaking out! We just saw you guys attacking the city"

"Oh man!" Blake said with a small smirk "We were awesome!"

"Say what" Amber asked

"Yea, where were you girls anyway?" Cam asked, Hunter walked up to Amber as she looked at him. He kissed her cheek making her blush before she shook her head.

"I need a minute outside" Amber said before she rushing out of the base

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	23. The Wild Wipeout Part 2

A/N: Ready for part 2?

Amber decided not to go with the others to find Lother. She was near the beach where the kelzacks were still helping people. She sighed softly as she looked at the sea. The waves did always calm her down. She remembered her past of her fighting the rangers before. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

_"Attack!" a female voice shouted as kelzacks began to spawn in different locations around one female. The female was wearing a black tank top with a red and black stripped skirt. Her shiny black hair straight to the toe. Her eyes lost in evil. _

_Her red lipstick lips smiled as the kelzecks attacked the humans until she heard something fire. She jumped up into the air as the the white blast missed her and hit the ground sidewalk with force. She landed on the ground swiftly before turned around to see the rangers._

_"Your attack ends Amber!" Tori hissed at the girl. Amber smirked before she titled her head "Why, this attack has only started. Soon you will be destroyed anyway hahaha" Amber said smiling evilly_

~**Flash**~

_"Thats enough" Amber hissed "Its time to show the chaos" Kapri nodded before she brought up her phone and pressed a button. Soon a magnet monster appeared before Amber's eyes. She smirked before she snapped her fingers and her clothes from last time went on her. She looked at the monster._

_"Do your thing" she ordered as he nodded before he went to attack. Amber smirked as she flew up in the air. She raised her hands as dark fireballs appeared above her hands. She raised her left arm before throwing it at the humans causing them to scream and run away_

Amber shook her head from the thoughts in her mind.

_No…_ she thought _I've changed since then...I'm not gonna make the same mistake again_

Suddenly screams was heard in Amber's ears causing her to jump before she stood up and ran towards the source of the sound. She saw the rangers again. Attacking people...This is something Amber will never get use to.. She saw Tori, Marah and Kapri trying to morph but couldn't. She raised an eyebrow.

'We can't morph in this dimension?'

That's when she saw smoke in the distance and her uncle standing in front of the girls. She watched in amazement as her double and Kapri and Marah doubles attack the rangers for the greater good. She shook her head before jumping down from a railing she was at and jumped in front of the girls. At Blake did a thunder strike on them. Amber raised her hands and a fire wall appeared in front of them causing the thunder to dissolve into the fire before both power sources dissolved.

"Sorry I'm Late" Amber said as Kapri smiled

"Its fine, we're just glad your here" Kapri said as Hippe Amber walked beside her. Her other self blonde hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing a peace tank stop with green pants and white shoes. She had peace signs everywhere from top to bottom. Amber really couldn't imagine herself wearing that

"Lets do this" Hippe Amber said as she raised her hands. Flames appearing on her hands as she charged forward. The girls watched in amazement as Lother's army stopped the rangers..

"Weirdest...day...ever" Amber said

"Agreed" Marah said, nodding with her cousin as Tori walked towards them.

"I think I may found a way to get us back home" Tori said as Kapri looked at her.

"How?"

"We go back the way we came"

**~Inner Power~**

Amber got on her surfboard before surfing the waves once more. She gasp as the waves hit her for the second time. She felt the water wrap themselves around her before she closed her eyes and letting the waves cloud her vision

She felt a pair of a warm hands around her body before feeling soft against her skin making her open her eyes softly. She was...back at Ninja Ops? She stood up slightly just as Hunter walked over to her.

"Hey"

"Hey" she responded, a slight blush on her cheeks "What happened?"

"We found you in the water, stopped one of Lother's creatures from attacking the city and we also know about the other world from Tori and the girls" Hunter responded, a slight smirk on his lips "And your little crush"

Amber nearly face palmed in her head. It was Kapri...She's so gonna get revenge on her lat- Her thoughts were gone when she felt a pair of lips on her own. Her eyes went wide. Her heart was beating fast in her chest. She closed her eyes and kissed Hunter back. His lips felt soft and warm and the kiss was full of passion, desire….love. He pulled away, a soft smile forming at on the edge of his lips.

"You could have just told me" he said softly as Amber did a small smile

"I know…" she said before they kissed again, not knowing that two certain girls were watching from the distant. High fiving each other and giggling

**~End of Chapter~**


	24. Storm Before The Calm Part 1

**A/N: Amber and her cousins are gonna come to end now. I felt like it should end now so I skipped more episodes...my bad dont kill me XD. Anyway here is part 1 of the final**

_Amber_...

Amber was in the same dress again like her dreams before. She saw Sapphire in front of her who was looking scared.

"Sapphire? Whats wrong?"

_The abyss of evil...is upon on…_

_Stop… Lother_

_He is willing...to do great harm…._

"What?"

Amber then let out a gasp as she woke up on her bed. She breathed slowly as Kapri and Marah ran into her room both looking scared and worried

"They contacted you guys to?" Amber asked

"Yea" Marah said

"This is bad" Kapri said with a shake of her head "Very bad"

"Should we tell the others?" Marah asked. Amber shook her head.

"Not yet, for now we wait" she said softly as the girls nodded in agreement before a knock was heard in their apartment. Marah walked over and opened the door to see Kelly

"Helly Kelly" Marah said with a smile "Whats up"

"Remember how you 3 said you liked to dance?" Kelly asked, the girls nodded slightly confused by the question "Well I have something you girls are gonna flip on"

Kelly smirked

**~Inner Power~**

The girls ran towards the Us actions games in a hurry smiling and laughing. Amber was wearing a pink tank top with blue jeans and white sneakers. Her hair was out and curly and make up was perfect. Marah's hair was in a ponytail and so was Kapri. They were wearing the same outfit just wearing different color tank tops. Blue and Black.

"Oh check it out!" Shane said as the group turned to look at the girls

"You guys in it to?" Dustin asked surprised. Marah smiled at Dustin before she spoke up.

"Duh!"

"Lets do this yall!" Amber cheered as Hunter wrapped his arms around her and the group ran inside having run when Amber's necklace glowed

She looked at Kapri and Marah who looked at their rings before the girls ran to the scene where they were needed

**~Inner Power~**

"They're interested in this spot here" Cam said as Amber looked at the spot. She felt werid from the spot. She felt light headed as she saw Cam's amulet freeze.

She didn't hear anyone as she collapsed to the ground

"Amber!" Marah said worried as she left Dustin's arms and helped her up "You alright?"

"I feel something" Amber whispered "Something bad"

"We better get back to Ninja Ops" Cam said as everyone nodded

Later on, Amber, Kapri and Marah were back at the games. They walked through the area as the rangers were fighting the new monster. Kapri crossed her arms

"Where is it?" she asked

"It could be any-WHOA!" Amber gasped as she felt the ground shake. She held onto a pole only with Kapri and Marah as Amber felt energy...dark...energy...Then she saw it...The Abyss of Evil opening…

"Its opening!" she yelled as Marah and Kapri looked at the scene in shock.

"We gotta warn Cam!" Kapri said as the girls nodded before they raced back to Ninja Ops.

"Cam!" Amber yelled as the girls raced inside Ninja Ops moments later "We got-"

Amber gasped as she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a powerful grip

"Hello niece"

It was him…

_**Lothor….**_

Marah and Kapri turned along with Cam and Sensei as he laughed..She felt something hit her head before she was knocked out. Marah and Kapri reacted quickly by dodging the attacks. Lother destroyed everything before grabbed all 4 teens.

"Let them go!" Sensei yelled as he charged forward only to be blasted back by Lothor.

"NOOOOOOOO" Marah screamed

"UNCLE!" Kapri yelled

"DAD!" Cam yelled before they were dragged away

**~To be continued~**

.


	25. Storm Before The Calm Part 2

Amber's eyes opened up quickly as she took in her first breath when she awoke again. She let out a cough as she took in her surroundings. She was now in Lothor's ship once more. Her hands and feet were tied to a pole...in her old room. She heard his sick laugh

"Looks who's awake"

She glared at her uncle as he walked into the room "You're not going to get away with this!" she hissed.

"Oh but I have" he smirked as he proceeded to show Cam's amulet. She stared at it in shock and prayed in her mind that Kapri and Marah still had their rings "And I'm gonna use you to finish it"

She struggled with the binds they held her against the pole as Lothor walked forward

"This might hurt...not like I care" he laughed as the amulet began to glow causing Amber to glow as well. A hot burning sensation burned through her body. She screamed as she felt the life drain outta her. The pain was so bad. She blacked out hearing Lothor laugh

**~Inner Power~**

Meanwhile in the mountains Frost, Sapphire and Villa watched blue bay harbor from the distance before Sapphire started to fade away. Frost gasped

"No…" Sapphire whispered "I...feel….weak"

"Its happening" Villa said as she was by her sister's side in minutes "We have to pray now"

"Stay strong sister" Frost whispered

"Be strong"

**~Inner Power~**

"Amber...Amber" Amber opened her eyes slowly before she let out a soft groan

"Oh thank god" Marah's voice ranged through Ambers ears as she saw Marah, Kapri and Cam tied in the same postion she was in now. Tied against a pole. Amber's skin was milky white, her eyes slowly turning grey as everyone looked at her.

"Whats happening?" Amber asked, scared

"Your fading away" Cam said slowly as Kapri looked at Amber

"We have to get amulet back. Its the only way to save your life" Kapri said as Marah rolled her eyes

"Um Hello, I dont know if you noticed but were stuck in a ship thats gonna explode if you dont get outta here" Marah said

"Dont you think I know that!" Kapri shouted

"Oh geez…" Cam groaned as the two girls argued

"Stop…" Amber whispered,making the girls look at her. Her voice becoming lighter and lighter with every passing second "Please…."

"Amber" Kapri said sadly.

"Guys!" a male voice said making everyone turn around to see Blake and Hunter. Amber smiled weakly as Hunter came and untied her

"Woah, what happened to you?" He asked, concerned

"Lothor happened" Marah hissed

"Going somewhere?" Choobo asked as he appeared in front of the group with Kelzacks "I think not"

"I think I just had about enough of you" Kapri hissed as she stood beside Marah, Blake and Hunter while Cam stood protectively beside Amber who was becoming weaker by the second

"Ready?"

"Ready"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Shadow Storm, Ranger form!"

"Ice Storm Ranger Form!"

"HA!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Ice!"

"Shadows!"

Cam and Amber tried to fight the kelzacks with the best of their ability while the others fought them as well. Then something caught Amber's eyes making her remember

"Cam, if you destroy that console over their. It was cause a shortage in the ship causing the ninja students to be released" Amber said softly as Cam nodded

"Save your strength" he said as he turned to Kapri and Marah "Guys, you gotta destroy the console!"

"On it!" Kapri and Marah said as Blake and Hunter brought up their weapon and destroyed the console causing the ninja students to be released. Cam was then able to teleport all of them to safety

**~Inner Power~**

"Protect her" Hunter said as Kapri and Marah nodded before they stood in front of Amber. Amber's form slowly faded making Marah wrap her arms around her.

"You're gonna be okay" she said softly

"I feel nothing…" Amber whispered "At least I made a difference in my life right?"

"Don't even think of saying that like your dying" Kapri warned

"My fight...is over...Kapri…" Amber said with a last bit of strength she had

"No...Amber Dont-" Marah said before Amber cut her off

"Im sorry" Amber whispered before she closed her eyes. Her body almost completely dissolved. Kapri and Marah began to cry aoftly holding their family member close to them as Lother's evil spreaded through the air. The rangers watched the girls with sadness

"This world...is mine! What more can you do to stop me!" Lother yelled with evil glee. Marah looked at Amber who was almost completely gone as Kapri did the same

"Im not losing hope. Not now" Marah said as Kapri nodded.

"Were family" Kapri said "No one, dies today"

The two girls held each others hands and formed a circle around Amber as their rings glowed with power. Frost and Vills appear beside them holding their shoulders.

"POWER OF ICE!"

"POWER OF SHADOWS!"

The girls began to glow as Amber's body began to glow a strong type of flame making the rangers watch in disbelief along with Lothor.

"No!" Lothor yelled

"Yes!" Shane yelled at the 3 wind ninja rangers hand begin to glow. Meanwhile, Amber's body slowly reappeared making the girls smile. Sapphire appeared in front of them smiling as well. Amber took in a sharp breath before softly coughing, She felt stronger...in fact better. Marah and Kapri hugged her as the fight with Lothor was over. The rangers had sealed him away.. Lothor was gone...Forever

"You never gave up on me…" Amber whispered

"Were family right?" Marah said with a smile

The girls laughed as the rangers smiled at them. Finally things were okay once more into the world. Or...were they?

**~Inner Power~**

Meanwhile, in a cave 4 gems glowed brightly with power. One gem was red, another was yellow, another was blue and one was pink. Each giving off a powerful dinosaur roar. Sapphire appeared in the distance smiling at the sight.

"Your destiny is far from over... "

**~End of Book 1~**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for following up this story it really means a lot to be. Book 2 will be out soon and I hope you guys will like Amber with the Dino Thunder **


	26. Rewrite

**A/N: Ive decided to re write Inner Power before starting on fire dino. There will be a new face claim and the story plot will be completely different so if you noticed chapters being missing. This is the reason why. Thank you for reading and good bye! ^-^**


End file.
